I Really, Really Hate Clowns!
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Mika realizes while standing in the middle of the rainstorm that she is nowhere near being home. She see's a little boy in a bright yellow raincoat who thinks she's his older sister. A clown who torments her by popping up scaring the crap out of her. She realizes after saving little Georgie she must help the other Losers from the evil Clown and horrible bully Henry Bowers. OC
1. Chapter 1:How'd I get here?

**Uh so I'm not sure how this story is gonna go. I've been rewatching and rewatching IT chapter 2 over and over again and got super excited and while looking through my old stories because why not and found this. I changed it up from what it was but I got ideas and just...Yeah I wanted to write a IT story. I hope you all like it! **

**Chapter 1: How'd I get here? **

You know how there are stories where you read the main character living a normal life then getting somehow transported into a movie, book series, comic, possibly even history. How when they do that they end up wanting to change the story to help characters live and what not. They didn't want to hurt the story they just want to help.

Of course I was like that, I always wanted to go into a story but it was for like Spider Man, Avengers, Naruto, heck! Even Supernatural! But never IT. My god I hated IT, the story was great don't get my wrong but good lord never IT!

Those stories always start out with the main character stating who they are and what they're like. So basically I guess I'll just do that too.

Name: Mika Wolfram

Age: 23

Likes: Reading comics, watching movies, reading few books, hiking, and swimming.

Dislikes: Clowns, Mannequins, and dolls.

Siblings: One. Aaron Wolfram.

Thats all you need to know. So remember when I wrote I never would have imagined I'd be in IT? Well thats because you didn't ever see me reading the book or obsessing over the movie. The only thing I did was watch the remake with my friends and actually freaking curled into a ball freaking out when Pennywise was the size of the freaking garage.

My one friend started to cry. She actually cried while watching this movie. A first for the both of us. Anyway, one minute I was sitting outside reading 'Misery' another story by Stephen King petting my dog's head while he snoozed beside me. And the next thing I realize was I'm standing in the middle of the road getting drenched in the rain.

It took a moment to register I didn't have a book in my hand, I wasn't in my warm sunny backyard, and I wasn't anywhere near my dog. The loud car horn blared in my ears that made me jump out of my shock and rush to get out of the way. My body slammed into the ground soaking my shirt and pants in the process.

I watched the older car zoom out of the way. I didn't even see the person driving all I saw was movements inside. Two people. I couldn't see faces. What was going on? I was just in my backyard. Slowly getting back to my feet I started to walk around, I might be able to figure out where I was.

While walking though, the closer I got to some houses I saw a bright yellow rain jacket and red rain boots. There was a little boy crouching down in front of a sewer drain.

The kid was talking to the drain as if someone was there. That wasn't funny at all. Why would some kid be talking to a sewer. Stupid kids trying to scare people.

"What are you doing in the sewer?" his high voice asked confused, not as confused as I was though.

"The storm blew me away. Blew the whole circus away. Heheh can you smell the circus Georgie?" That voice. I've heard that voice before. The voice echoed off the walls of the sewer in a chipper voice, I could almost hear children laughing over the pouring rain. "There's peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs aaaaand?"

"Popcorn?"

"Popcorn! Is that your favorite?"

"uhuh!"

"Mine too!" that voice started to laugh, giggling in an almost minaichal way.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was getting too creepy "Kid thats not funny!"

The little boy spun around and my eyes went wide. It was the little boy from IT. The remake one. He played Georgie Denbrough. "Mika! You came to play!" The little boy exclaimed excitedly momentarily forgetting who he was talking to.

My eyes drifted down to inside the sewer and a squeak lept out of my throat and my body learched backwards falling on my bum. There was a fucking clown in the sewer. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed my chest hurt with how hard my heart was pounding. I couldn't breath.

"Mom doesn't like it when you swear Mika." I felt frozen. Oh god he was real. I didn't care that Georgie thought we were related. I didn't care that he was scolding me for saying fuck. I just cared that there was a fucking clown in the sewer grinning like a mad man.

I could see the drool dripping down his lips, those sharp teeth. Stumbling to get to my feet. Georgie must have noticed that I was freaking out because he walked closer to me. Halfway through the street standing in the middle of the road.

Georgie nodded in understanding and faced the clown again. "Well, I should get going now…" Georgie whispered sadly. He didn't understand why he had to leave but I felt so happy knowing he'd come with me.

"Oh, without your boat? You don't want to lose this Georgie, Bills gonna kill you." Pennywise said so seriously I could see Georgie was actually starting to walk back towards the Clown.

"I-I'll race you down the street!" I yelled trying to get his attention back to me. I didn't want to see Georgie die again. Not the way he wanted. He'd have to get another kid not Georgie.

"But my boat…" Georgie looked back at the giggling clown, he was trying to lure Georgie back, there was a hunger in the clowns eyes.

"I'll make you a new one!" Georgie frowned walking over to my extended hand. As soon as I felt his little hand link with mine I used all my strength never breaking eye contact with the clown. I could see he was upset that I stole his meal.

Moving quickly I somehow threw the little boy on my back, don't ask me how because clearly I have no idea. So with the boy on my back I heard his soft giggles and just shot through the street. I could hear that clown's laugh all the way. I stumbled twice and felt like I was going to die.

I prayed. I prayed to whatever was out there high above, down below, heck. I even prayed to the mighty turtle that I may make it to Georgie's house safely.

The fear of going to the sidewalk attacked me so when we slowed down I just walked in the middle of the street with the kid on my back keeping my eyes on sewer drains. "Bill's gonna be so mad that I lost my paper boat." Georgie finally spoke up.

"No he wont. I'm sure Bill will understand." I called softly, my heart still hammered hard in my chest but breathing had become easier than before.

Georgie sniffled hiding his head in my neck, I felt bad for the kid, all he wanted to do was play with his boat and what happened? The boat falls in a drain and he almost gets eaten by a freaking clown demon thing!

Some hair started to fall in my eyes and it was getting darker outside. "Hey Georgie," his head lifted off my shoulder. One way to get him to help me figure out where he lived was to play a game. And after all, thats all any six year old boys wants to do. "I found a treasure map a while back it's somewhere in your room."

His eyes widen with glee "A Treasure Map?" He asked excitedly I could practically feel him jumping on my back. "Wanna lead the way?" I saw felt him nod his head vigorously. Georgie ended up acting like an adventurer pointing where to go asking to go faster and faster. It didn't take long for Georgie to feel better and act like nothing was wrong again.

I just hoped I'd wake up from this realistic dream soon.

* * *

Pennywise growled to himself lurking behind watching the two walk in the street. He could practically taste her fear. His hunger grew larger and larger. He'd need to find another child. How could this girl know what he had planned.

He watched her hesitate before walking over the sidewalk, stepping overtop where he was. He didn't miss the large hop over the sewer opening. He could still smell her fear, it was rolling off in waves.

He'd learn more about her later. Right now. Now he would feed.

**So yeah still working on the story, right not it's just gonna be my OC and her freaking out trying to hit Pennywise whenever she see's him. I'm legit terrified of clowns but holy crap I love Pennywise. Tim Curry Pennywise, he was hilarious. Now Bill. Oh man. Bill terrified me. Still does but damn it he's cute without the makeup. Kind of want his autograph but at the same time for him to stay on the other side of the room away from me. Ya know? Anyway. Thats chapter one of a story I'm working on as I go day by day. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Two Weeks In

**Chapter 2: Two Weeks In**

**Alright so I hated writing in first person so I'm going to be writing in third. I don't know why I wrote in first person to begin with but yeah I wanted to let everyone know it would be in third person from now on.**

When arriving to the Denbrough house Georgie had started to giggle, handing over his yellow rain jacket for Mika to hang up. He red rubber boots were set aside by the door and he was so giddy right now. "Thanks for coming out to play with me, Mika."

Mika shrugged still thinking it was some sort of dream, though she did feel cold from the rain as soon as they entered the house. Her body started to shiver but Mika just assumed that it was because her blanket fell off her in real life. Even though that didn't make any sense at all.

Mika was soaked. She could fill a bathtub full of the water she had from her clothes and hair. She could feel the cool air create gooseflesh on her skin. Georgie grabbed his older sister's hand and dragged her through the house to the bathroom.

He thought she was acting a little weird but didn't think much of it. She could be playing a game with him! He dragged her to her and Bill's room and knocked on the door. When Bill said it was okay to come in Georgie dragged the girl behind him.

"Whu- whu-what ha-ha-ha-happened tuh-to yu-you guys?" Bill stuttered looking over at his siblings. He saw his older sister drenched to the bone and just knew mom would no like to see that. She was lucky that she made it upstairs without mom noticing.

Georgie grinned and went into fully explaining while Mika looked around the room. There were two twin beds; one Bill was in wrapped up in possibly ten blankets and had snotty tissues all around his bed and trash bin filled to the brim. There were two dressers, one on each side of the room. Mika guessed one was Bill's and the others might be Georgie's. There was a door open showing a blue tiled bathroom with a shower just peeking out the side."When I was playing with my boat it sort of fell down the drain…" Georgie spoke softly, he was nervous what Bill would do. He wouldn't hurt him for loosing his boat would he?

Georgie saw his brother roll his eyes and quickly spoke up again. "But then this clown showed up and we were talking he was going to give it back but Mika said we had to go. I don't know why." Georgie saw his sister shivering and ran to the bathroom running back with a large towel. "Why'd we have to go Mika? I thought you liked clowns?"

Both boys saw the girl shiver and clench her eyes tightly. She shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no they're so creepy. I haven't liked them for a while now." She muttered playing along. But it was true, she hated clowns with a passion. They just creeped her out. Back home whenever her friends took her to the haunted houses they always tried to ditch her in the Clown house. She once got trapped in a corner with them coming near her. She almost had a panic attack. She was thankful for the nice lady and her group to pull her with them and lead her back to fresh air.

"Anyway you shouldn't talk to anyone in storm drains." She spoke up again sitting down on the other bed in the room.

"Wuh-wuh-wuh-wait. Th-th-there r-r-r-really was a kuh-kuh-kuh-clown?" Oh man this was hard to deal with, she knew Bill had a horrible stutter but man that could get really annoying. It's not his fault though, he did his best to speak normally but still had trouble.

Bill stared at his older sister wide eyed, he couldn't believe his younger brother. Georgie was six and had a wild imagination. But if Mika actually said there was a clown in the sewers then he didn't want to know what would have happened if Georgie was by himself. He saw Mika looking over the room like it was her first time in there. She was acting funny but he guessed that it was because she had a run in with a clown. She stopped liking them a few years ago but watched Howdy Doody with Georgie because it made him happy.

Her eyes zero'd in on the pile of books stacked on the bedside table next to her bed. She was looking over the stack, her fingers gliding over the spines till she pulled out four books. Her Lord of The Rings Books. She was staring at them with a relieved look in her eyes. "Can you read to me?" Georgie called climbing up on the bed she was sitting on.

Bill saw her glance at the boy unsure what to say at first. She just kept staring at him, Georgie gave her a cheeky grin crossing his legs as he stared up at her. Bill watched a bead of water drip down her nose, the drop splashed on the bed. "Luh-luh-let her ch-ch-change first, juh-juh-Georgie." Bill called from his side of the room.

Georgie nodded waiting for his older sister to change into some dry clothes. Mika shrugged her shoulder giving Bill a 'thanks' nod and went to her dresser looking through and grabbing what she might need. A fresh band T-shirt and some sleep pants she found in the bottom drawer. Mika grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. Man how lucky was Bill to have a bathroom connected to his room?

After stripping from her wet clothes and changing into the dry, Mika saw her reflection and jumped. She looked younger. What? She rushed to the mirror staring at herself. She looked like a teenager, there was no way this was possible. It had to be a dream. She was twenty three years old! But here she looked sixteen what was going on?! Her body shook staring at her reflection, her hands went down to explore her body.

Her eyes somehow got larger, the size of dinner plates when she felt her breasts. They were small again. Not her original Double D feel, no they felt like a C cup at the least. What was going on? Her waist felt smaller which she would have felt happy about if she didn't look like a freaking teenager! She already went through puberty and didn't want to go through it again! This dream was getting to be terrifying. Shakily she walked out the bathroom and sat beside Georgie. Both boys looked at her funny but didn't say anything. Thinking that she might have seen a spider, she got weird around bugs.

* * *

Two weeks. Mika Wolfram has been in the IT universe for two weeks. She found out the hard way when she dozed off snuggling little Georgie Denbrough after reading the Hobbit to both boys while Bill doodled in one of his little sketch books. When she woke up she expected to be back home with her overly affectionate pitbull(Chunkers) laying across her chest snoring loudly and her younger brother Aaron waking her up before he went to school.

Instead she woke to someone blowing their nose and someone poking her face to wake her up. Bill and Georgie Denbrough. She jolted awake. She jumped so bad that she fell out of the bed hitting the hardwood floor so bad she felt like she was going to start bleeding.

"You oh-oh-okay Mi-mi-mi-Mika?" Bill called nervously walking closer to where Mika laid sprawled on the ground staring at the white ceiling shocked. She thought she'd be home by now!

"Come on Mika mom wants you to get ready for school." School?! She had to go to school?! Bill and Georgie left the room leaving the girl alone to change. Oh god why did she have to go to school?! School was horrible when she actually went to school! The happiest she ever was during high school was when she graduated! Because she got out a week early and she didn't have to deal with that hell hole ever again! College was twenty times better than high school ever was.

That was day one. During the two weeks she was introduced to Henry Bowers and his horrible gang. Victor Criss the Draco Malfoy look alike who barely spoke but listened really well to orders, Belch who really needed a breath mint, Patrick Hocksetter the psychopath, and of course Henry Bowers the fucking maniac leader.

First meeting didn't go so well. It was sometime during the first week that she finally met up with the group. Sharon her 'mom' had asked her to pick up Georgie from school after she got out and on her way to the elementary school she ran into Henry and his gang.

It was easy to notice the group of boys, she wasn't scared of them. Why should she be? He was no Pennywise. She shuddered just thinking about the clown. "Hey Denbrough." Bowers spoke smirking with his friends.

Again Mika was still adjusting that this wasn't a dream and that she was actually here in IT that she barely spoke up when someone called her Denbrough. It also didn't help that she had her headphones on and her walkman blasting ACDC. Oh yeah, walkmans were awesome. Mika wished they had the individual headphones like she was used to but dealt with the over the ear headphones.

Bowers not liking being ignored instructed one of his goons to reach out and grab my backpack. Mika felt her body being lurched backwards. She stumbled backwards glaring at Belch who had a stupid smirk on his face.

Patrick Hocksetter started to laugh when Belch burped in her face. Mika made a face pushing him off her backpack glaring at the group. "What."

"What's the rush? We figured you could hang out for a while." Patrick snickered at Henry while he tried to grope her. Henry was looking up and down at the girl a sadistic smirk on his lips.

She didn't like the look he was give her, or how Patrick thought he could just touch her whenever he wanted. "Fuck off." she grumbled trying to get away but when she realized that wasn't happening she stayed still her hands twitching some, preparing to bash some skulls if need be.

"Rather fuck you." Bowers laughed with his friends.

"Go back to your cousin ya hick." Henry no longer finding any amusement with bothering her glared at the girl.

Mika Denbrough always thought she was tough shit and didn't know how to watch her mouth. Everyone knew not to mess with Henry Bowers and it seemed this girl had a death wish. "Someone ought to teach you how to use that mouth." He warned his anger getting the better of him.

"Im pretty sure I know how, you see you use your lips to form words with sounds so that you can talk to someone." she spoke slowly like trying to speak to a child. She wasn't going to take any of his bullshit. "I know it's hard to comprehend in that tiny brain of yours."

Bowers snarled backhanding the girl in front of him. She felt her head whip to the right a burning sensation spread through her cheek she could taste a little copper or was it iron? It was Iron. She could taste some Iron in her mouth from where she bit her tongue.

"You think you can talk to me like that you fucking whore?!" Henry snarled. Mika felt two pairs of hands grip onto her arms throwing her against the brick wall. She hissed in pain feeling her head collide with the hard substance. To her left was Patrick and her right was Belch. Victor stood watch while Henry put his hands on her throat. Her walkman had collided on the ground with the headphones just dangling around her neck.

Okay, now she was getting scared. She remembered how he acted around the guys in the movie and the old Henry from the original IT. Heck even a little from what she read in the book but she never thought he was actually try something.

"What makes you think you can speak to me that way, huh?" His grip tightened around her throat. She could say what most of her old guy friends used to do when she fake choked them. But figured it would be best to keep quiet. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea. "Well?!"

Her eyes avoided his, she didn't want to see what he might be thinking. This was horrible. She couldn't breath, her head hurt when he slammed her head back against the wall again, and she just wanted to pick up Georgie.

Thats when she noticed it, or rather him. Crouched down in the woods just outside the school grounds was the clown. Pennywise. He sat with a bloodied face smiling wickedly over at her, his orange red hair was sprawled out all around his big head.

"Fuck!" she cried backing further into the wall. That thing was just staring at her and gave her the creeps. She didn't want to know who he had just snacked on and she didn't care. She wanted to get out of there. The boys beside her snickered thinking it was because of Bowers. His grip loosened some around her throat letting her have fresh air.

Her body shaking as she thrashed to get away. "Get off me!" She screamed thrashing against the boys. Body parts jiggled making the two boys snicker enjoying the show. "Look if you wanna beat me up do it already if not let me go!"

"Okay," Henry agreed thinking something over, he met the eyes with all his friends and nodded. She felt his fist collide with her stomach, flares of pain shot through her as her body started to crumple in a ball. Henry didn't discriminate he bullied both genders and didn't care.

He landed a few more blows till he was satisfied He told Belch and Patrick to let her go and watched as Mika fell to her knees hugging her gut. "Heck of a hit." she moaned hating the silent tears falling down her face at showing her weakness.

"Don't act smart." he spat. Bowers legit spat at her, his DNA landing in her hair but she didn't care. Bowers eventually moved away and rode off with his friends. Mika's eyes went to the forest and didn't see the clown and felt relieved. Not only did Bowers leave her alone but the clown was gone. Few.

Mika didn't move, everything hurt right now, she was sure there'd be bruises sometime tomorrow. God she felt like she was going to puke. "Doing okay there?" A man asked walking over and crouching down next to her. His hand came into her view. Long pale fingers was what she first saw. Next was a black elegant coat jacket, the strange man wore Levi dark blue jeans and some sort of nice shoes.

"I'm okay…" she muttered cringing as she felt him help her to her feet. She clutched her stomach glancing over at the fancy dressed male. He looked nice that is until she saw his face. He looked like Bill Skarsgård.

Her eyes widen in fear as she backed up against the wall again trying to keep as much distance between them as she could. "Are you sure? You don't look to hot." He grinned. Wow he was tall. Did he say she didn't look too hot? He was. _'No Mika! He's a clown and wants to eat all the kids of Derry! He'd probably eat you too!'_

"F-Fine."she muttered backing away from the man. "I'm fine." She honestly preferred him in this form but knew what he really was.

Pennywise grinned his eyes going dead as he inhaled her scent. She was drenched in fear and after another sniff found something else. Something he couldn't place his finger on. The familiar scent sent him in a frenzy. She smelled so...innocent.

She crouched down never taking her eyes off the man. Pennywise. Her hands trembled as she grabbed her things, she needed to get out of here now. Like right now! She knew that if she forgot something then Sharon would be pissed. Also it had her schedule in the backpack so she could figure out what her classes were!

The clown seemed to be stuck in his own thoughts. Now would be the chance to escape. She ran. She ran back inside the school and down the halls towards the back entrance. She heard cackling behind her and pushed herself to move faster than before. Her lungs burned with how hard she ran. Her legs ached begging her to stop. She couldn't.

Swinging around corner she dashed down the next hall. The back exit was chained shut! Shit! Pennywise giggled behind her, he was so close. She ran through the empty halls, why is this school empty?! Shouldn't there be teachers?!

Mika felt herself slowing down. "Fuck!" She gasped urging herself to keep moving. She needed to get out of here. She didn't want to get eaten by a fucking clown! The front doors.

She slammed her body into them feeling herself fall face first down the stairs. Cuts and scrapes appeared over her arms and face while rolling down the concrete steps. She gasped for breath looking around. There were other students looking at her like she was crazy. Her legs burned, her stomach ached, and she could feel the blood falling down her face.

The clown was gone. She was safe...for now. Mika ignored everyone and made her way back to her feet cringing as she shifted her somehow not broken walkman. Seriously this thing was almost as strong as a nokia!

Mika picked up little Georgie from elementary school. He asked her what happened to her face but she didn't answer. She just got him home and went to her room locking herself inside. Sharon had come to check in on her a few hours later noticing her cuts and bruises asking worriedly what happened but she didn't answer. Mika wanted to tell the woman what was going on. She wanted to tell the woman that there was a crazy alien clown that was trying to kill her, and all the kids of Derry. But something happened. She couldn't. It was like her lips were glued shut. She couldn't tell the adult anything. Maybe having all this knowledge about IT was a bad thing and she couldn't tell anyone anything she knew.

That was her first week and her first real experience with the deadly clown. The second week she heard of more kids disappearing. Sharon and Zack had said to the three that they should be careful and always stick together. Bill was no longer allowed to go to the Barrens without Mika keeping an eye on him.

Bill didn't think that was really necessary but couldn't argue with his parents. Mika's job was to pick up both kids from school and take them home. She didn't have to watch after Georgie because Georgie would be at home with their mom.

Georgie didn't like being left out and made it known that he wanted to be able to hang out with Bill and Mika too. Sharon said that he was too young to be down in the Barrens. Georgie grumbled not liking being left out and being left home alone.

During her two weeks in the IT universe she grew closer to both Bill and Georgie. They were practically her brothers even though they actually believed she was their sister. She missed her old life. Sure she enjoyed sleeping in a little bit and not having to worry about being at the hospital at five in the morning, she still missed her real home. Her younger brother being a dork and calling her at random times while she was at work asking when she'd be home and what she'd bring home for dinner, her puppy Chunkers who got super excited whenever he saw her enter a room and get into a spurt of zoomies, she missed her real mom and family.

At home she didn't have to worry about some crazy clown trying to eat her or any bullies attacking her because she walked by him. The only thing she had to worry about was the random prisoners that got sent to the hospital she had to care for sometimes or some crazy junkie wanting more drugs. She missed internet! She missed being able to scroll through facebook on her downtime watching animal videos or cooking videos. She missed a lot of stuff from the twenty first century.

But these boys, Bill and Georgie had somehow wormed their way into her heart and she just knew she'd take a bullet for either of them. How she didn't know. Maybe because Bill was adorable and would talk to her about story ideas, Georgie had always asked for her to play with him and his legos. Sharon and Zack while they may not be her real parents seemed to care for her. At night they checked on both Bill and Mika. Sharon would come in and place a kiss on Bills head saying how much she loved him then moved over to Mika's bed to repeat.

Zack would stay at the door waiting for Sharon to finish to go say goodnight to Georgie again. Bill would tell Zack some things about stories some nights or ask about vacation for summer. Zack would chuckle saying they'd talk about it later that we needed to sleep. They really did love their kids.

Two weeks of a loving family. Two weeks of everyone messing around and trying to be happy in a stressful time. Plus it was almost summer vacation! They had big plans. Maybe with her being here she would save the other kids from Pennywise.

Maybe she could make a difference. Maybe only then would she be able to go home. If only she knew that things would go from good to bad in her happy little home. She probably would have convinced Bill to stay home, that they could go to the Barrens the next day. Maybe then Georgie would be okay.

**So thats it for this chapter. Basically wasn't sure what to do with this one honestly. All last night as I was going to bed I had ideas on what to do. I'm trying to keep it in line with IT part 1 but if I mess up I'm sorry, let me know how I did ! Also thank you for reading my story! **


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**Oh my god thank you so much Moon Angel90 and QueenofSass622 ! I really wasn't expecting anyone to actually read this story so thank you so much for reading! Also thank you everyone else whoever is reading for taking the time to actually read my story. I really appreciate it and I just want to say thank you again and again. I'm probably going to say thank you over and over again every chapter.**

**Oh! For those of you who are wondering how old Mika is in this story, she's fifteen but has the mind of her older twenty three year old self back home. And I remember my mom telling me back when she was in highschool that she just switched buildings. Like her middle school was legit next door and she got out at the same time as middle schoolers...I think. I'm not too sure about that one but I'm just saying that for this story cause it's just easier I guess.**

**Also another thing for some things they do I'm just gonna look up movies that were released in 1987 or 1988. **

**Chapter 3: Missing**

It was a Saturday when it happened, Mika was reading a book but not reading at the same time. Her mind kept wandering to what she would have been doing if she were back home? Maybe she'd be home watching something off Netflix or Hulu, maybe she'd be reading still but change her mind to go take Chunkers for a walk with Aaron. Maybe she'd just be surfing the internet to watch random youtube videos. But here in 1988 it was pretty boring.

You either did something outside or nothing at all. There weren't that many video games sure they had Super Mario Bro's two and three but Sharon didn't like Bill or Georgie playing videogames all that much so there wasn't a nintendo. If she really wanted to play any games she'd just have to go to the pizza joint and play one of the arcade games. Pac-Man still was a popular game but it wasn't the most favorite anymore.

Right now Mika could hear Bill talking on the phone to Eddie Kaspbrak one of his best friends. They were supposed to meet up sometime later today to get something she couldn't tell. Were they going to go to the arcade? The pizza joint? Go to the movies? Sports? No. Eddie's mom would never let her precious baby boy play any sort of sports.

There was a thumping on the ground where someone was running down the hall, looking up it was hard to miss the dark haired boy run past the door only to backtrack and stare at the girl on her bed. She was holding one of her books staring at the boy waiting for him to speak.

He waited a few moments to get the words out "Ca-can we go tuh-tuh-to th-th-the mooo-movies?" Bill waited anxiously he hoped she wouldn't say no. He just wanted to get out of the house and do something.

"I'm cool with that, what did mom say?"

"Tuh-to ass-ask you." Mika grinned hopping off the bed and placing her book on the bedside table, stretching her arms over her head she was ready to go whenever now. Maybe stretching her legs and doing a bit of exploring around this area would help her get more adjusted since it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere for sometime.

"Then lets go!" Bill dashed away from the door running back down the steps and into the living room where he spoke to Richie Tozier now. Oh this should be fun, she only ever saw Richie and Bill talking twice now. From what she heard, it would be Richie, Stan, Bill, herself, and maybe Eddie. They were going to meet up outside the theater and get their tickets together.

Mika couldn't wait till Bill became better friends with Mike, Ben, and Beverly. Oh she'd have so much fun keeping those two together. Ben and Beverly made a cute couple from what she remembered in the first It movie. She's only ever seen the second half of the original twice she had no idea what was going to happen in the remake sequel.

After grabbing a sweatshirt and wrapping it around her waist Mika ran down the stairs to tell Sharon what was gonna happen. She found Sharon in the kitchen doing dishes and a little Georgie sitting at the table refusing to eat his vegetables. I wouldn't blame him though. It was green beans. Yuk. "Bill and I are gonna go to the movies, is that okay?" she called leaning against the counter watching her 'Mom'.

"That should be fine, is it going to be just you and Bill?"

"I think Richie and Stan are coming but I'm not sure. I think Eddie might be coming too but you know how his mom can be." Sharon sighed but didn't look up from the dishes.

Sharon glanced over at her eldest she was looking at Georgie grinning at the little guy before walking over to him. She was so happy her daughter was getting close with her brothers again. She didn't know why she had stopped hanging out with her friend group but it didn't bother her all that much. Mika's friends could be a little out there. "Mrs. Kaspbrak is very protective of her son yes, but you'll understand when you have children of your own."

Mika squeaked beside Georgie staring at the woman wide eyed. "Kids? I don't need kids." Sharon laughed at the behavior.

Sharon was only a few years older when she had Mika, throughout the pregnancy she was worried if she would be a good mom or not, the normal fears any woman would have when they find out they're pregnant. She didn't know anything about raising kids, but as soon as she was born all the worries were gone. She was instantly in love with the little bundle in her arms and knew everything would be okay in the end. She felt that way with all her children. "Not now of course but one day you'll get married and want some little you's running around."

Mika gave Georgie a strange look and whispered loud enough for him and Sharon to hear. "I think she's going crazy." Georgie almost fell out of his chair laughing so much. Sharon rolled her eyes shaking her head. That girl. "But anyway Bill and I are gonna go try and see if Eddie can come." Mika brought the topic back full circle. The movies.

"Can I come with you too?" Georgie whispered to his older sister, he wanted to hang out with the big kids too. Mika glanced over her shoulder to see if her mom was looking before grabbing one of the beans and shoving them in her mouth. Georgie giggled watching her sneak the gross vegetables away from him.

Sharon shook her head keeping her head down as she washed dishes. "You can't leave that table till those veggies are gone Mr." There were five green beans on little Georgie's plate. Mika felt so bad for the kid, she knew she hated it when her mom made her sit at the table till the veggies were gone.

Bill hung up the phone and joined his sister in the kitchen "E-eddie suh-suh-says that wee-we need tuh-tuh-tuh-to ass-ask his mu-mom." Mika gave Sharon a stare with an 'I told you so' look in her eyes.

"His mom wouldn't tell him yes yet, because we need to ask her?" Bill nodded at Mika's question. "Okay fine, I hope he can come out though."

"Mi-Me two."

Sharon dried her hands off on a towel and walked into another room. Mika hurriedly grabbed another three green beans off Georgie's plate before she came back in the room. Green beans always had a gross mushy taste whenever she did eat them but watching Georgie suffer made her so upset that she had to help him out.

Sharon walked back in a minute later and saw Georgie's plate missing vegetables. Not only that but there was a giggling Georgie and a Mika who looked like she didn't do anything. Shaking her head she extended twenty dollars to her daughter. "This should be enough for the both of you and some snacks, just be sure to bring me my change."

Mika grinned taking the money and pocketing it. "Thanks mom!" She jumped out of her seat and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek before running over to Bill for them to get ready for the cool spring day.

"And Mika?"

Mika turned her attention to Sharon who had a look on her face that shows she knew what she did. "You shouldn't eat your brothers vegetables doesn't want to." Mika let out a large dramatic gasp placing a hand over her heart as she did so.

"I would never do such a thing! To insinuate that I would steal little Georgie's veggies is insulting! I would never!" while speaking she walked forward to place her hands on Georgie's shoulders. Georgie lifted his fork with another green bean on it grinning with laughter. She leaned down to take a bite not caring if Sharon saw or not. Both Georgie and Bill laugh at their older sisters antics.

"Mika don't act so dramatic," Sharon sighed annoyed but there was a grin on her lips meaning she was amused by her daughters antics. Sharon went back to the sink to finish the dishes shaking her head.

The girl grinned down at her little brother and placed a kiss on his head and gave the boy a tight squeeze. "I wish I could go." he mumbled sadly.

"Oh alright, you can play outside. But just out back. I want to be able to see you whenever I look outside alright?" Georgie squealed jumping from his seat he gave his mother's leg the biggest hug he could.

"Thanks mom!" he yelled before running over to Bill and Mika giving them high fives.

"But you have to eat that last green bean before you go play." Georgie whined slumping his shoulders. He gave Mika a hopeful look but she just shook her head.

"Hey I ate most of them," Georgie looked over to Bill who laughed nervously shaking his head no. "Bet you a buck you can't do it." Georgie went to his seat and popped the disgusting vegetable in his mouth. He made a face and chewed a few times before swallowing the offending thing.

"I did it." Mika felt around her pockets till she pulled out a dollar bill. She thought they might stop at the arcade after but oh well. Georgie ate his vegetables. Georgie grabbed the dollar and ran up to his room yelling 'Thanks Mika' as he did so.

Shaking her head Mika gave Sharon the dirty plate "Don't stay out too late, can you be home before dark?"

"I think we'll only be gone for a few hours." She glanced at Bill who nodded his head. "Yeah just a few hours. We'll be back soon." Sharon gave both her kids a kiss on the head as they were about to leave.

"Suh-see yu-you!" Bill called running towards the garage to get Silver.

"Be back soon!" Mika yelled while chasing after Bill to the garage to grab the other bike. There were three. Georgie's was so small but he didn't have training wheels anymore. Mika felt a surge of a memory drive into her brain looking at it. She saw Zack holding onto the back of the bikes seat, little four year old Georgie Denbrough covered head to toe in pads and safety gear, Sharon Denbrough on the sidewalk holding a big video camera recording. Bill and Mika stood balancing on their bikes cheering Georgie on till he was riding all by himself. Sharon was a sobbing mess by the end of it.

The memory faded but Mika could see it. She could see their Mika's memories...sort of. Shaking her head Mika grabbed the other big bike and hopped on, she hadn't ridden a bike in a long time. It felt great to ride a bike. Mika followed behind Bill as he raced down the road screaming 'Hi Yo Silver Away!' without any stutter.

No matter what it always made Mika snicker to herself at how cute he could be. No wonder Beverly Marsh liked him, though she thought Ben was cute with her too. He looked like he might be a good guy for her lord knows she needed good experiences around guys. Was there even a possibility that Mika could send her dad to prison for being a pedophile?

Mika quickly caught up to Bill not noticing a pair of yellow eyes following after them.

When Mika and Bill made it to Eddie's house, Mika got to see first hand how...well, how large of a woman she really was. She looked well over three fifty. The inside of Eddie's home was clean, it looked and felt homey but there was also a suffocation feel to it. Eddie had opened the door so both Mika and Bill could come inside.

"Hey Mrs. Kaspbrak." Mika called walking in behind Bill. Mrs. Kaspbrak stared at the girl unsure of why she was here. "We were wondering if Eddie could catch a movie with us." Bill nodded looking over at the large woman.

"We were go-go see Go-Goo-Good Muh-Muh-Morning Viet n-nam ." Bill explained stuttering at he said the title of the movie. Mika instantly remembered the title. Her real mom had made her watch it once and it had Robin Williams as the main character. She remembered bits and pieces of the movie but basically he was sent over to Vietnam to help lift the soldiers spirits.

Honestly know she would watch anything and everything with Robin Williams and if she could personally meet the man she'd thank him for all the years of joy he's given the world. He was a legend and didn't realize how many people miss him now that he's gone. At least he was still alive now.

Getting back on topic Eddie looked really excited about going to see movies with his friends but Mrs. Kaspbrak didn't think so.

She looked Mika over up and down scrunching her eyes as she did so. She didn't like Mika, she was going to take her little Eddie and corrupt him. The little whore. Especially from what she was wearing.

A black tank top in the middle of winter!? It was far too cold for that. And those jeans were too low! She surely had other ideas in mind with her precious Eddie. She'd have to call up Sharon and tell her how her oldest dresses and how it might give boys the wrong idea. She didn't want her Eddie being with that sort of woman.

"No, I'm sorry but Eddie and I are going shopping soon." Mrs. Kaspbrak called struggling to sit up from her seat. "We need to go get him his refill of medicine and get him some new clothes. It'll have to be another time."

Eddie looked like this was news to him and instantly deflated, he couldn't argue with his mother. "O-oh...right."

Mika and Bill glance at one another clearly upset that Eddie couldn't join in the fun. "Oh well, maybe tomorrow or sometime next week."

Eddie spoke up before his mom could. "Yeah that'd be great! We'll make plans at school."

"Ye-yeah!" Bill agreed still bumed his friend couldn't come but at least they'd be able to see each other next weekend. "Suh-see yu-you la-later."

"Nice seeing you Mrs. Kaspbrak, have fun shopping Eddie!" Mika called pleasantly walking out of the home with Bill on her heels. They waved bye to Eddie when their bikes were propped up off the ground before they rode off in the direction of town.

It was a fifteen minute ride but they shaved off five minutes with a race. Silver was fast and if Mika peddled hard so was she. They avoided oncoming cars, dodging pedestrians, calling back and forth friendly insults because they were clearly the better biker.

Neck to neck Bill miracuously won somehow Mika swore it only happened because Silver was so damn fast. Otherwise it would have been her to win. Or maybe she just let him win because she wasnt that competitive? Nah. She's super competitive you'd think she was into sports. Nope. To Mika, sports were lame.

Standing out front Richie Tozier and Stan 'The Man' Uris stood talking to one another, Richie was practically bouncing with adrenalin. "Ri-Richie." Bill called out jumping off Silver and walking his bike over to his friends.

"Stuttering Bill!" Richie called reaching over and shaking his friend's shoulder while Mika jumped off her bike and grabbed the bike chain. She locked up both her bike and Bills and joined the boys. "So why's your hot sister here?"

Hot? Boy this kid really was blind with those coke bottle specs if he thought she was hot. He probably didn't and just said that because he's Richie Trashmouth Tozier. He always was saying things to make everyone laugh.

"My muh-mom does nn-nt want muh-muh-me al-llone." Bill shrugged, sure at first he didn't like having to have a full on babysitter but at least Mika was being cool. She seemed interested in what he was talking about, she asked him questions about the story he was currently writing she even helped create characters with him, she didn't seem annoyed to hang out with his friends, she was different than before and he liked it. He liked having his older sister back.

"Mom's just a little nervous what with all the kids going missing." Stan seemed to think that was reasonable.

"Should we get the tickets?" Mika pulled out her money when Stan spoke up, the four of them walked over to the ticket booth. The guy at the ticket booth looked bored leaning on his elbow staring at the street but perked right up when he saw Mika and the boys walking towards him.

"Mika! Hey!" The attendant greeted looking more chipper than before. "What can I get you?" He grinned trying to look cool. He looked like an bellhop right now with his red jacket and many buttons, he even had a red cap on his curly brown hair.

Mika stared confused at the guy who was he? Was it the clown in disguise? Her eyes zerod in on the name tag. Bruce. "Hey Bruce," She called glancing back at his face. His face was red and he made sure they locked eyes. "I need four tickets for Good Morning Vietnam." She muttered not really liking the intense stare he was giving her.

"Sure, sure, that'll be sixteen forty four...You babysitting?" He glanced down at the screen printing out the tickets for her. Bruce looked a little bit like Bran Stark from Game of Thrones but he had more facial hair.

Mika shrugged glancing down at the kids Stan and Richie had given her their money as soon as they heard the total. "Not really, just hanging out with my brother and his friends." Bruce shrugged not really liking the answer but dealing with it.

"I was wondering, you aren't busy tomorrow night are you?"

"Are you seriously asking a girl out while she's busy?" Richie spoke up for Mika, boy did she feel relieved. Richie rolled his eyes arms crossed over her chest. "Brucey, how long have you been pinning after my girl Mika? Three years?"

Mika's face inflamed as she stared at the embarrassed boy. He was clenching his fist and glaring down at the kid. A memory shot through her brain leaving an ache around her left eye this time.

A few years ago she met Bruce in science. They were lab partners. Having to study the anatomy of a frog by dissecting it, now Mika never wanted to do it so when Bruce offered she gladly let him. But he was having too much fun slicing the poor frog open. He 'slipped' a few times making cuts throughout the frog's body and treating it like it was a toy. When Mika didn't straight up run away Bruce started to get feelings. He was considered the weird kid who always smelled like dead animal or something rotting.

He constantly popped up asking how her day was and wanting to eat lunch together. She said yes the first time then he wouldn't leave. He showed up at her locker, outside the gym, after every class, and even outside the freaking bathroom! He always wanted to hold her hand and sometimes stole her books so she could walk with him.

Last year Bruce had trapped her at school one day late in the school year almost summer time. She was just grabbing her textbook before she went home when bam. Bruce appeared. Mika trying to be nice said hello when in reality he gave her the creeps.

Bruce leaned against the locker beside her and started speaking staring her down asking about a date. When she heard the word 'Date' she spun around surprised. Wide eyed she tried to let the boy down gently saying she would rather be friends since she didn't want to date anyone. "Why not? You like me right?"

"Well like I said I don't really want to date anyone…" she muttered looking away from the boy trying to get away. She didn't want to be mean to the guy but he creeped her out so much. But Bruce jumped so that he was in front of her, giving her his creeper smile reaching out and grasping her wrists, her textbook dropping to the ground slamming hard on her foot.

Mika let out a soft hiss kicking her foot back and instinctively trying to rub the pain away from her toes but that only brought Bruce closer. His grin increased at the closeness. His grip tightened when she tried to pull away, she was sure there'd be bruises later. "But what about me? We're friends right? You know me, us dating would be just us hanging out more but alone. And kissing and stuff…" He pushed his face closer to hers.

"Can you please back up some…" Bruce's grip tightened considerable more now, almost like his fingers were snakes squeezing the life out of their prey. "Bruce I just don't see you that way...I'm sorry."

"Why not!" he ended up pinning her to the locker confessing his love to her, face red as she wouldn't look at him. It was a random teacher that worked at the school that got him to let her go. He took Bruce to the principal's office and hadn't seen him since.

Zoning back into reality Mika realized she hadn't seen Bruce in a while because he probably got suspended and is home schooled now. And Richie was still talking to him. "If the girl wasn't willing to date ya before what makes you thinks she will now?"

"I don't need to listen to you kid." He snapped glaring at the boy.

"Bruce!" His eyes snapped up to Mika's anger was quickly replaced with love and adoration. "Can...can we get our tickets?" Bruce's eyes widen seeing the line forming behind them.

"Sorry Mika...so about that date?" She laughed nervously taking the tickets never saying yes but also not saying no. She hurried the boys in the theater and quickly they got their snacks. Mika kept glancing behind her to make sure that Bruce hadn't followed them into the lobby.

The movie was funny, as always anything with Robin Williams was great. Richie declared he'd be great like Robin Williams one day. She didn't doubt it, richie was a funny kid.

"Hey Bill…" Bill glanced up at his older sister confused. "Can you check to see if Bruce is still out there?" Bill nodded walking towards the entrance, being as sneaky as possible he glanced over and shook his head. Sighing with relief Richie, Stan, and Mika joined Bill over at the entrance.

"Anything we want to do now? The night is still young!" Richie called by his bike grinning like the little devil he was.

"We-we could guh-guh-go tuh-tuh-to the buh-barrens,"

"It's four o'clock right now. By the time we get there it'll already be late and my dad wants me home by six…" He started to rub his ear, his nervous tick. When Mika gave him a confused look as to why his dad wanted him home so early. "I have to study for my bat mitzvah."

Mika nodded her head in understanding. It was weird. Stanley Uris wasn't that religious in the book but in the remake IT, this version of IT, Stanley was considered really religious. "Oh cool, are you excited to be a man?" She snickered to herself. It sounded much funnier in her head on how she would have said it.

The four were walking their bikes towards the wooded area. Bill and Richie leading but Stan didn't seem to mind. He was having a good time talking with Mika about this. She didn't make fun of his religion like Bowers or Richie had.

Being the only jewish family in Derry could cause a bit of problems, there was always some people who treated him poorly but when Mika spoke to him it was like he was any other person. She didn't care. He was waiting for her to make some sort of racist jew comment. Everyone does when talking to him. She hadn't. She just was genuinely curious. Huh, he wondered if there were more people like her in the world.

"If you want to learn more, you can always as my dad. He knows everything about the religion." Stanley explained as soon as they made it to the barrens.

Now when reading the story and watching the films. It didn't give the barrens any justice. It was awesome. There were so many places to explore, lots of woodlife exploring, trails, but the worst thing about the Barrens was the sewer entrance.

"So what do you guys do here?"

Richie shrugged "Hang out, swap war stories, guy stuff you know." Richie made flexed his muscles showing off his guns. "See that? Thats muscle baby!" Mika snorted rolling her eyes at how Richie could act. "You know I'm the chick magnet." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Nu-nu-knock it of R-richie." Bill pushed Richie aside as he jumped to another rock. Stanley was looking over at the plants noting how they were starting to die, or how the weeds were wrapping themselves around the plants and killing them off. Almost as if it was a bad omen…

Besides exploring there really wasn't much to do. Though Mika loved the idea of exploring the woods for any and all sorts of animals. She wasn't stupid enough to go exploring by herself. Pennywise might be out there. She wouldn't risk getting lost trying to get away from that damn clown only to fall straight into his trap.

When the weather would be warmer Mika was pretty sure it would be more fun. A scent of decomposition was soon found by the kids and Mika swore she was about to puke. Holding a hand over her mouth and nose the four went to look.

There was a dead fox, a large chunk bit out of it's stomach but you could see the organs. Those slimy muddy red organs that had ants and bugs moving all around in it. Mika's stomach flipped as she looked away gagging to herself.

"Shit...wonder what happened to it." Richie muttered picking up a stick to poke the dead animal. Stan wrinkled his nose backing away grossed out.

Turning around he found Mika spitting something out of her mouth and looking positively green. "That reeks! Richie stop poking it."

"Just making sure it's dead."

"I-it de-dead Ri-ri-richie…" Bill muttered taking a closer look. He could see the bones or ribs of the animals insides.

An awkward silence wrapped around the group. Mika's stomach kept flipping and twisting she thought it would be best to go home. Richie while not liking the idea of going home so early in the end agreed saying he didn't want to hang out with us losers anyway. Ha, he's part of the losers club.

Bill and rode in mostly silence, Bill mostly said thanks for going out with him and his friends. They were only at the barrens for about an hour before heading back home. Though when they got home Sharon was a panicked mess.

As soon as Mika and Bill walked inside their mother's tear stained face rushed towards them. "Is Georgie with you?!" Mika's eyes widen feeling the woman's hands grip onto her shoulders she was terrified. "Where's Georgie!?"

"I don't know! Whats going on?" Sharons face contorted as she crumpled in her daughters arms. "Mom whats going on?" Bill stood shaking terrified, everything was fine this morning and afternoon. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the day. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Sharon's sobs into her daughters shoulder clinging to her for dear life. "He's gone...He's gone." she cried. "My baby…" she sobbed. Mika's shirt felt soaked but her body went stiff. Georgie. Bill had run off outside the door. Calling out Georgie's name.

He stuttered a few times but no one payed attention. Mika felt like her heart was shattering. Georgie, no he couldn't be gone. "Mom...mom." She made the woman look her in the eye. Her own tears were falling down her face. "What happened?"

She didn't know how her voice came out as calm as it did. She felt like she was about to break. She just saved Georgie two weeks ago. She saved him from Pennywise. "He was...he was outside playing and, and…" Sharon spoke so brokenly. Her body convulsed into more sobs. Mika placed the woman on the steps and spoke softly.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon…" she muttered walking out of the house in a daze. Her walk turned to a run, and run turned into a sprint. She ran down the road, she didn't feel the wind going through her hair, she didn't care if she ran into people. She just kept running.

She might have called out his name once or twice but she couldn't remember. She stopped dead in her tracts staring up at the old decaying house. The one that sent shivers down anyone's spine. The Neilbolt House.

**Holy crap I didn't expect to write this much today! I wasn't sure where I was going with this earlier but now that I got that out of my system I'm actually pretty proud of it. Now before anyone gets mad I just wanted to say that I wasn't sure with me saving georgie would work well because Bill wouldn't have a personal vendetta against Pennywise. I just have him missing right now but that could mean anything. Please don't hate me for only having Georgie alive for two chapters.**

**Anyway, Thanks again for reading! I'll try to have another chapter updated tomorrow if you're interested! If not it'll probably be some time monday afternoon.**

**Also writing a stutter is pretty difficult sometimes since I'm just sounding out the words and wondering what part would end up being stuttered sometimes. Oh well, hope you all are enjoying the story and again THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Neibolt House

**Chapter 4: The Neibolt House.**

When watching movies and reading books and the story is talking about a scary house? You the reader are like "Cool, scary house. Got it." and don't think much of it.

The Neibolt house wasn't just any scary house, it was the scary house. This house is so bad that even the ghosts in haunted houses would be too scared to go inside. Only crazy people and crack heads would go inside and the crack heads are missing. So that leaves Crazy People.

The house looked run down, windows and doors boarded up, this would be a health inspectors nightmare, the wood looked rotten, all the plant life around the home was dead. And yet here she stood. Outside in the gravel stone ground staring at the big red door that just seemed to open for her.

"I'm fucking crazy." Mika muttered glancing around the ground. She needed something for a weapon. Here she was, about to go inside and confront this evil clown to try and get her little brother back. There lying by the steps was a long silver pole, not the best for a weapon but it'll do.

Her hands shook, shes really doing this. Forcing herself forward she walked through the red door, ducking under some wooden boards that were supposed to hold the door closed.

Right away the smell of mold hit her nose. The stench was practically unbearable, something in here was dead. Clenching tighter on her weapon she moved through the house looking for the basement. Thats where the well would be. "Don't be scared, don't be scared. He lives off fear, he loves fear." She muttered to herself walking through the kitchen. The floor beneath her creaked and moaned.

She feared she'd fall through the floor and break her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she spun around swearing on her life someone was staring at her.

Mika wished she felt more badass than this. She wished she could be like Ash from Evil Dead, a badass. She didn't feel like a badass, she felt small, scared, alone. "Why the fuck am I in IT? Aren't I supposed to have some sort of fucking guide or whatever?" She grumbled to herself again glaring at every corner, her knuckles turning white from clutching the pole so hard.

**Crash!**

She spun around terrified, her heart hammering in her chest staring at the broken pot lying on the ground now. Her eyes scanned over and found a small little mouse sitting holding a crumb or something in it's little paws. She relaxed some walking closer to the rodent looking over it's cute little ears and nose. "Aww, little guy dont scare me like that." she muttered forgetting that there might be a clown standing behind her leaving a pool of drool and grinning like a madman.

Laughter. Not just any laughter echoed around the room. It sounded like a mix between Tim Curry and Bill Skarsgård. Her body went rigid spinning around expecting to find a clown. "You aren't funny!" She yelled glaring at every corner as she spun around.

If you were watching a movie you'd see the camera spinning around her body over and over again as she raised her pole ready to swing. "I know you took Georgie you fucker! Give him back." Even terrified she didn't know how she was able to talk so calmly. Because on the inside she was freaking out screaming RUN and to torch the house.

Maybe it was because she hadn't seen the clown yet, maybe it was because she actually was a badass but she knew that was a lie. There. In the corner of the room sat cross legged was a clown. Grinning so wide that drool started to spill out between his sharp canine teeth. Just the sight made her jump. Terrified she pulled her pipe tighter to her chest.

The clown started to laugh, a joyous laugh that sent shivers down her spine. "I knew…" He called still giggling. "I knew you smelled so familiar." He stopped laughing yet still grinned like a maniac. Mika gulped wide eyed. What was he talking about? He was trying to distract her, he had to have been.

She watched fearfully as he stood in one fluid motion and actually bounced towards her. In the quick movement she squeaked releasing her weapon feeling the clown invade her personal space. "Your fear!" He moaned gripping her throat. As fast as lightning he had her pinned up against the old moldy wallpapered wall.

She whimpered staring frozen at the clowns bright orange hair. His nose pressed against the side of her face, she felt a slimy substance glide up her cheek. He clenched her eyes tightly, this couldn't be happening. "Fear...delicious fear."

She couldn't move, she was petrified. "Your fear is better than the other ones." He moaned pulling away from her face to stare her down. Oh god here she was about to die. He caught her and she didn't try to run! She didn't do anything, she just stood there petrified, not expecting him to be fast.

Her whole body was shaking, he was so close, she could smell the sewage smell leaking off his clothes. The smell itself made her want to puke. "I'm not ah, afraid." she whispered trying not to let the fear seep into her voice.

"Lies." His hand pushed further into her windpipe, oxygen was getting scarce. "It's not right to lie." he taunted shaking his other finger in her face as if she was a child. He took another big smiff moaning as he did so, pressing his body closer to her own. He was so tempted to take a bite. Her whimpers, her shaking form, those salty tears dripping down her face. Oh god the smell, the smell was driving him mad with hunger.

"But how…" He muttered brushing his lips over her ear as he spoke. "How is it...you're still alive." His raspy voice called. The way he was breathing in her ear was making her have new feelings. No! Mika fight it. He's so creepy and gross and that smell. Breathing became scarese, her head started to ring.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She rasped clawing at the clown's hands. Clawing did nothing, her nails scrapped against some leathery and something that she couldn't figure out. It was like he was wearing gloves but they after a freak accident became apart of its hands.

"LIES!" she felt her body being thrown across the room, her head slamming into the wall, she was sure she was bleeding somewhere. He paced in his spot, long strides as she coughed so hard her lung might have been on the floor. "How is it you're alive." He asked again but more to himself. "I feasted on your fear, I watched the life drain out of you. I even let you float with my other children."

Mika blindly gripped along the ground for a weapon. Anything to fight back against him. Her fingers gripped onto the pipe she had brought in. Struggling to stand up she cried out feeling someone step or more likely stomp on her hand kicking the pipe away from reach. She heard the clang of metal bounce on the floor.

She was hauled to her feet and slammed back into another wall. "So how'd you do it? Hmm?" she was shaking so hard, her body hurt, she could feel him in her personal bubble but she didn't do anything to stop it. He was so strong, so terrifying that she was just frozen. Frozen in her spot, having to endure this pain and fear full force. She was so stupid.

Tears started streaming down her face when she actually looked at him, god she felt so pathetic. Give her anything else but not this. Please just leave her alone. "How did you get here?" He growled yellow eyes locking with brown. He giggled to himself, she looked so tasty right now, he wouldn't feast on her fear till he got his answers. She was already making a mess of things for him.

First she stops him from feasting on one child then the next thing he knows is she's around his next meal, and the next. She was getting to be quite bothersome for him.

Mika didn't like the new look in his eyes, she was dead. So dead. She started to struggle but that only enticed him further. Sharp pointy teeth glided across her neck, she could feel the drool dripping down her shirt. Her whimpers turned mufled as his other gloved leather hand covered her mouth, shutting her up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Another voice called, it sounded so cheerful and smug at the same time. It snapped Pennywise out of his hungered trance. Mika saw his eyes go dead, she pushed herself further in the wall practically begging for it to swallow her whole. Annoyance wrapped itself into those evil golden eyes. He was inches away from tasting her salty flesh. "Then again...I suppose you wish to die as well."

Pennywise turned his head glaring at the intruder. Mika was barely able to see the other male in the room. Puffy yellow pants. They looked like it was being inflated by an air pump somewhere in the pants but they were just that puffy to begin with. Three orange puff balls went up the chest, a vest coat? Green and purple puffy arms that brought out the color from the yellow pants.

She started to shake more. Two of them. Two clowns. But it wasn't just any other clown, it was the representation of Pennywise from the miniseries. The original Pennywise The Dancing Clown. Why were there two? What was going on?!

"Who're you?"

Pennywise or rather Original Pennywise spoke up leaning forward holding his face with one hand and resting his elbow on the other. "I'm you, an older you, but still you." He grinned his powder white face sent shivers down her spine the longer she looked at the original. He used to give her nightmares as a child, him and Chucky.

Original Penny sighed shaking his head at the newest version of himself. "You kill her, and eventually you will die." The Pennywise holding Mika's throat glanced over at the shaking girl. She wouldn't take her eyes off them. Just how the fuck was there two of them? Two demonic clowns that feast on children and adults. All she knew was that there should be one being in this universe and another in the dark tower series so why the fuck was there two? And why did he have to be so creepy!

Original Pennywise must have noticed Mika's discomfort for him "Would you prefer me in this form?" To her amazement she watched his body twist and morph into another being, it was still Tim Curry alright, but this time his red hair had turned into black curley a perm look, he wore corset that was laced up from the front with black arm sleeves, a pair of girls black underwear where everything was tucked in place, some fishnet stockings that went almost all the way up his legs, two latches keeping the stocking held in place, and some rockin high heel shoes.

Frank-N-Furter. Pennywise had turned into freaking Frank-N-Furter. "Better?" Frank-N-Furter looked damn good that for a moment all she could do was stare jaw dropped forgetting that she needed to breathe.

"Holy fuck…" she muttered feeling the hand slip from her neck, she just didn't move. "Just what the fuck." His makeup was on point. Damn things were just getting crazy now, was she dreaming? She had to have been. But no, the pain in her back and arms and head were all too real. She could already feel the bruises forming around her neck.

"Penny my dear sweet boy…" Frank-N-Furter strutting over to the taller clown. "We have lots to discuss." Pennywise glared down at the male. This had to have been a trick from that damn turtle. There was no way there was another one of him. There could only be one.

"You brought her back."

"That I did. I found the girl that looks and acts almost entirely identical to the original Mika Elizabeth Denbrough." Pennywise, the original Pennywise had brought her to this world? But how? Wasn't he dead? How was this possible?

Frank-N-Furter glanced over at the girl smirking to himself but didn't answer her question. There was a magical force or something, because next thing she knows is she's outside the house on the front porch like she had just walked outside. What the hell happened? Turning around the red door was closed, and shockingly it wouldn't budge.

"Mika! What're you doing here!" Zack's voice echoed in her ears. Mika spun around to see her 'father' running up to the steps and was looking her over. Did that just happen? She could still feel the grip on her throat from Pennywise, so it had to have happened...right? "What are you doing here?" Zack held her arms making the girl cringe in pain before staring up at him.

"I was looking for Georgie…" she muttered unsure what else to say. Because it was true, she was. She never heard the damn clown tell her she was right though.

Zack frowned pulling the girl into a big hug, resting his chin on her head he held her so long, his own fears were there. He feared his youngest was in danger. Pulling away he saw her fear, she shouldn't be out this late. "Lets get you home."

Her eyes widened fearfully, she couldn't go back to the house. Not now. If she abandoned looking for him then he surely would be dead. "No! No I can't I need to…" Zack understood, shushing his daughter bringing his hands to her face brushing some of her chocolate brown hair away from her eyes.

"It's okay...we'll find him." he was acting so strong. He had to be strong for his family.

Zack and Mika ran around calling out Georgie's name causing a few peoples heads to turn. But that night no Georgie was found. The police were called and a whole new missing child investigation had started. It was later that night when it happened. She felt a wave of pain, her head felt like someone had just run over it with a car. Wave after wave of memories seared itself in her brain. All of Georgie. From the day he was brought home, his first day of school, every christmas, every halloween, everything.

Bill had rushed to her side asking what was wrong but Mika ignored him, claiming it was a headache but she remembered everything about Georgie now. Everything.

After a week of searching the police had to break the bad news that Georgie Denbrough might be dead. Sharon had collapsed into her husband's arms at the news. Mr. Bowers spoke softly to the parents looking deeply sorry for their loss.

"You're not going to look for Georgie anymore?" Mika called out walking into the living room. Zack and Sharon stared at their oldest shocked to find her listening in. "You're just giving up?" She was getting mad. Oscar Bowers face twitched, he didn't stand for listening to his son back talking him but he technically couldn't reprimand this girl in front of her parents.

"Mika, wheres Bill?" Zack asked tearfully.

Mika felt the few tears fall as she looked away from the cop to her 'Father' shaking her head she wiped the tears away, crying would get her nowhere. "He's over at Richies. He told you three times before he left." Mika grumbled looking away from the man.

She moved past Bowers father and out the door. She needed to go for a walk. Ignoring Sharon's sobs to not go but she heard it or Zack's call for her to come back. She ignored the world around her and kept pushing herself to go further down the road.

"Fucking clowns." her hands shook as she grumbled. "Why bring me here if I can't even save one person. This is so stupid."

Someone chuckled beside, their footsteps falling in step with her own. "I know, it's so upsetting." Frank-N-Furter called grinning the like sexy demon he knew he was, he was teasing her. The very idea that he was beside her was torment enough.

"Unless you're gonna start sing Sweet Transvestite or talk about Rocky looking like a god or whatever then leave me alone." she snapped glaring over at the sexy transgender beast beside her. Damn Tim Curry. Damn this movie. Damn this book. Damn Stephen King for creating this story. The being chuckled gleefully at her misery. It made her smell so delectable. "Why am I here. There was no Mika Denbrough in the book or movie. I'm basically just an OC in some story someone wrote up on a whim."

Frank-N-Furter shrugged his shoulders, disappearing beside her and reappearing under the light post a few feet away. "Lets just say, someone really likes me. Didn't want poor Pennywise to hurt like he did." Frank spoke slowly, his lips were pouted out and he bent over so he was eye level with the girl when she joined him.

"Don't know why. The only reason Pennywise was created was because Stephen King found inspiration from John Wayne Gacy." The first real Killer Clown in the world. Then Stephen King had to ruin clowns for everyone of the world for creating IT now she's stuck here. If it weren't for him she'd be home spending time with her real family and not get attached to these characters.

Frank shook his head stopping the girl from walking forward anymore. "I bet you didn't know what the Big Guy's rough draft was." The big guys?

"You mean Stephen King?" She watched Frank grin, she guessed it was because she was catching on to what he was saying? She didn't know. He was practically speaking in riddles. "Can ya quit talking out your ass and speak english?" she growled glaring at the being. "Yes, Stephen King had rough draphs, every writer does. They scrap it because they don't like it or it doesn't work well. Will you make sense now."

Frank shook his head giggling to himself. "So angry." he showed his fake pout some of his curly black hair fell into his eyes. "The Big Guy always had it that Georgie would die dear." he watched her rip her arm out of his grip and try to walk away. "In the original William and George Denbrough had an older sister. It seems that the 'OC' you claim to be. She was meant to be in the story. I'm just fixing the story line dear." Frank had blocked her path and pinched her nose when he finished.

"Who am I to stand in the way of Big Guy's true story ways. Who knows maybe you'll enjoy this story line more than how you think it should be." Mika stared at the man trying to get her nose back from his death grip.

What he was saying just couldn't be true. She never heard of some amazing rough draft Stephen King must have wrote before publishing the story. Then again she wasn't the biggest Stephen King fan. She just knew bits and pieces from youtube top ten videos. Frank-N-Furter could be right but he also could be lying to her.

Why would he willingly tell her this? It's not like she was special. She was an idiot. The biggest idiot she knew for going alone in that damn house. Maybe she was hallucinating and this was all some sort of dream, or maybe Pennywise was feeding her dreams because she was in a coma. Or again this was all just a bullshit and she was really just trapped in her own mind in her real world and is locked away in a mental institution.

"Why're you telling me all this? Aren't I supposed to figure this out on my own?" She called rubbing her free nose glaring at the transvestite who seemed to think this whole conversation was just hilarious. She was just waiting for him to start making horrible jokes like he did in the movie. Maybe something about Prince Albert in a can or whatever.

"Why not?" That surprised her. Frank's eyes turned yellow, his iris glowed in the dark. Something in the air changed, she felt herself back up nervously. This wasn't supposed how she thought tonight was going to go. "You're part of my plans." He muttered looking like he was about to transform again.

The chilling feeling returned, she needed to go. Go anywhere. Anywhere but here. Thats what he wanted to see though, he wanted to see her on edge, nervous and get that fight or flight moment course through her veins. The glowing golden iris's died down and so did that dark feeling that wrapped around her like a blanket. She was still uneasy around the man though.

"Try to enjoy yourself...after all you're just a character in a story remember." He smirked disappearing to another part of town. Mika stared at the darkness in front of her, it looked to be moving, almost as if it had a life of its own. It probably did.

Did that really just happen? Was he taunting her now? Maybe she was too comfortable talking to him like that and forgot that he was a freaking demon who feasted on human flesh! "I'm an idiot." she muttered squatting down under the light holding her head. "I'm such an idiot."

She sat there, in the cold staring at the sidewalk ground never moving from this position even though her legs seemed to be killing her. Those golden eyes. Those eyes were that of a monster and she was talking it like it was some sort of person. Like she was stronger. She wasn't strong. She couldn't protect Georgie. She thought she could save the kid, she thought she was stronger than this.

Damn clowns, she hated that they scared her. If she wasn't scared she could have protected him. She could have fought back. She felt so pathetic sometimes.

* * *

In school Mika sat staring at the board watching the teacher speak, it was strange how when she first got here, no one batted an eye when she walked in a room. She was practically invisible, Then after the news that her younger brother went missing. She caught people staring at her.

Kids whispered about her whenever she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She even got a few students ask how she's doing or if she wanted to eat lunch with them. Funny how it takes a freaking missing person to be noticed. Not like she wanted to. She didn't care about school, her classes she already took, she could do it in her sleep. Also with her advanced knowledge of math and science skills she was one of the best in her class. That was the only perk. Yeah thats totally cool about being in school all over again. Imagine the eyeroll.

"Miss Denbrough." Mika focused her eyes getting out of her daze to stare at the teacher. Some man she never bothered to remember his name. All eyes were on her. Slouched in her seat she spoke up asking what. The male teacher didn't seem to like it. "I asked you to solve the equation."

"No."

That seemed to stun a few students, the rest found it funny. The teacher though, he just fumbled for words. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. What got cotton in your ears?"

One thing led to another and she got detention. She told him to go fuck himself and walked out with her books and went to her locker. She threw her books in her backpack and went to wait out front for her brother to get out of class not expecting Henry Bowers to be out smoking by himself.

As soon as she saw him she mentally groaned wanting nothing more than to avoid the bastard. 'Ignore him, just ignore him.' She thought to herself tossing her backpack on the ground within reach. More to her annoyance Bowers decided it would be best to walk over. "I'm not in the mood Bowers."

Henry scoffed tossing something on her chest. Glancing down at the box she noticed it was his smokes. She stared at him confused, was he actually being nice to her? "Quit staring. You want one or not?" Slipping one out of the carton she handed back the box. She watch him curiously as he fished out a book of matches. He wouldn't meet her eye but gently handed them to her.

It didn't take long till they were just smoking in awkward silence. She didn't know what to say or if she should say anything but figured she might as well thank him. "Thanks…" she muttered softly inhaling some of the smoke. It's been a while since she actually had. Whenever she got a break at the hospital she tried to but Arron didn't like her smoking. She stopped for a while but man did it feel amazing.

"Yeah whatever…" he grunted sitting beside her on the bench now "Figured you needed one." She glanced his way. He must have had to deal with his dad last night because of her, she couldn't tell because if Oscar had actually attacked his son last night because he was wearing winter clothing but the way he sat on edge made her think something had happened.

"You have no idea." so they sat there in awkward...pleasant? It was somewhere in between the two, silence. Not bothering to start up a conversation because they weren't friends. It was just two kids going through a tough needing a smoke.

**Okay thats it. I wasn't sure how to end this and I kept going back and forth between two different things but ultimately decided that this would be a good ending for this chapter.**

**Anyways the bit with Original Pennywise popping up and turning into Frank-N-Furter was just a weird idea that came to mind. I ended up watching Rocky Horror after I wrote him in and gotta say I wanted to incorporate Tim Curry someway.**

**And the reason I have Georgie dead was because I don't think Bill would have personally wanted to basically be the leader of the Losers Club and go up against Pennywise if he didn't lose his little brother.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter, so please let me know if I messed up somewhere so I can go back and fix it, or just let me know what you think. Thank you again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Funeral

**Chapter 5: The Funeral**

Bill and Mika sat alone in their room. Bill's hand had been racing across the notebook back and forth, writing as fast as he could. His mind must have been going a mile a minute. He paused throwing his hand to his head gripping the bits of his hair and tugging as he tried to think of a word.

Mika looking up from her book, shifting the headphone off her ear she gave her brother a strange look, what was he doing? "Can you read this?" He asked walking over and placing the notebook on the bed by her leg.

Picking up the book she instantly had to read carefully for his sloppy handwriting was hard to read sometimes, especially since he was writing so fast. _**'The wind blew softly through the trees, the princess sat in the soft green grass growing more anticipated with each passing moment. The slithery snake made its way towards her, whispering delightful temptations. She knew not to listen to the snakes lies, lies of freedom, lies of of peace. She knew not to trust the enemy yet the temptation was great. The words were like honey, she wanted nothing more than to let the snake bite into her flesh, to give in, to finally feel at peace. So why did Mika converse with the enemy! Why would she willingly sit beside the evil demon known as Henry Bowers! She knows what he's like, she knows what he's done!'**_

Raising an eyebrow she saw her little brothers glare. He looked so angry right now. "Nice story, probably should take out the Mika and Henry Bowers thing, it might confuse your future readers." She called giving off a small smirk. She figured he'd find out. Small town and there's nothing to do. So of course she knew he'd find out.

"Wh-wh-wh-why duh-duh-did yuh-yuh…" Mika cut him off rolling her eyes sitting up and fixed her headphones so they were around her neck. She leaned against her propped legs. Bill looked so mad, and when he was mad his stutter got worse.

"Why did I smoke with Bowers?" when she saw him nod his head vigorously arms crossed over his chest childishly.

"Yuh-you duh-duh-duh-don't eeee-even Sm-smuh-smoke!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air, he was about to start pacing lecturing when he couldn't even make a full sentence without stuttering.

Mika shrugged her shoulders patting the bed beside her for Bill to join her. He grumbled not wanting to join her. "Remember when I got detention?" He nodded arms crossed over his chest again. "Well I was just, having a real bad day. Georgie was all I was thinking about, thinking about how I failed at protecting him. I couldn't find him, I couldn't do anything."

Bill nodded slowly making his way to sit beside her, of course he felt those same things. Richie, Stan, and Eddie were all there for him trying to make him feel better. But it didn't help much, he still felt like a horrible older brother. "Well I didn't have a Richie, or a Eddie, or even a Stan. I told off my teacher and walked out of class. I didn't care if it was cold outside I just was numb...Bowers and I aren't friends. He just gave me a cigarette and thats all."

Honestly after that puff of smoke she got herself another pack. She hasn't touched them as often as you'd think. Zack and Sharon didn't notice or didn't seem to care anymore. They acted like the world was over. Like there was nothing in this world to live for.

She didn't blame them, no one can understand the feeling of losing a child. She knew her mom was in a state of depression when she had a miscarriage. It took her awhile to come back. Mika never knew that pain and hoped she never would, so she could understand why Zack and Sharon were the way they were at this moment. Distant, silent, here but not really.

Bill on the other hand didn't understand it. He tried to engage his parents in conversations but they didn't listen, they didn't pay him any mind. They were grieving. Sure Bill was upset, it was his baby brother that went missing. But he still had hope that Georgie was alive. He couldn't see why his parents had given up on the young boy.

"Ya-ya-you did-didn't ka-ka-come home th-the night bee-before…" Bill muttered thinking back to the night that his parents had told him the search for Georgie would be called off. The funeral was going to be friday afternoon. An empty coffin would be buried in the Derry graveyard.

Mika shrugged pulling the boy close to her, hugging him to her chest. She didn't want to lose Bill either. He was too nice and snug in her chest that he really was her little brother. She couldn't stand the thought of him disappearing. She'd kill that fucking clown if it was the last thing she'd do. "Why-why did-didn't you cum-come home?"

Resting her head on his, she felt the hairs flatten against her cheek. "I needed to be alone…" She felt his hand wrap around her arm holding it snuggly against his chest. "It was just a hard night."

"Ye-yeah…" his eyes zoned in on the markings on her arm, red and purple marks wrapped around her arm in different designs up all turning into big blobs of bruising. "Wha-what ha-happened tuh-tuh-to you're a-a-arm?" he pulled away looking at her more closely. She was covered in them. Faintly he could long tendrils around her throat. Someone had choked her. "Are-are yu-you oh-okay?" he asked wide eyed. She was a mess. Had Bowers attacked her again? Why hadn't he noticed it earlier?

"I'm fine, just got into a little scuffle with something…" She muttered rubbing her neck at the memory of Pennywise's long fingers crushing her airpipes. "Don't worry about it."

Of course he'd worry about it. His older sister was covered in bruises and she was playing it off like it was nothing. Damn Bowers. How could he hurt a girl?! That wasn't something you do! Everyone knows you shouldn't hit a girl. Mika grinned leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry about me, let me worry about me. Okay?" she heard him grumble which made her snicker gleefully. Yeah Aaron used to be that way too.

Mika was pretty sure Aaron would have loved hanging out with Bill. They'd be the best of friends she just knew it. "Anyway you don't have to worry, Bowers and I haven't spoken. He isn't bothering you is he?" Bill shook his head.

He thought it would be strange that Bowers was ignoring him, he was thrilled that Bowers was leaving him alone for the past two weeks, Bill was just worried it would start up again soon. He didn't want his sister to deal with Bowers alone, or even at all. Bowers didn't deserve to be around his sister. He'd start something up, he just knew it. Just like he did for Beverly Marsh, spreading around the rumor that they had sex.

The only reason he got mad was because there was a rumor going around that Mika was dating Bowers. Marcie Thomas saw them sitting outside alone the other day and she told her friend, and when you live in a small town everyone knows. "No...Bu-but you sh-sh-should know tha-that there's a-a-a ru-rumor about-t you." He muttered looking away from his sister. He didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Me and Bowers are dating?" She guessed aloud. She watched him cringe looking away. "Eh kids are stupid and need new gossip. I'm sure everyone will get it through their heads that we aren't when they see we don't even speak to each other." She shrugged hopping off the bed. "You hungry? I'm hungry." she walked out the room asking herself what she was craving.

Bill followed after her wanting something warm for his stomach. It's been a while since he had a fresh meal, not leftovers, and not cold. Mom hadn't cooked a proper dinner in a while.

* * *

It was a dark day, storm clouds scattered across the sky, thunder boomed above echoing loudly in everyone's ears. Sharon looked like a puppet. While dressed in a nice black dress and heels she like lifeless, almost as if she was the real dead body. Her once bright blue eyes were dim and dull. She barely moved, barely blinked. She was just a shell of the woman she used to be.

Zack while not a shell like his wife, wasn't doing any better. He was irritable anymore, he refused to talk to the kids, he either lashed out over the simplest thing or would walk away. He refused to listen to reason. He never hit his children, he just up and walked away.

Mika had taken up the slack of parenting. She helped Bill with school, made the food, did the laundry in the room, and cleaned the house when it needed to be. She felt like a housekeeper at times but someone had to do it.

Bill was dressed in a black suit and tie. He kept fumbling with the tie around his neck, trying and failing to fix it. The girl brushing her brown hair back so that it was somewhat pleasant looking glanced over at her brother. He looked like he was having a horrible time.

She only knew how to tie one knot because her mom taught her for a cosplay she was doing. So after reaching over she wrapped her hands around the material. Bill looked away as she crouched down and fiddled with the fabric, she pulled away it was perfect. She watched him adjust the tie so that he could breath and they were done.

Dressed in black the two held hands walking down the stairs to meet the parents. Zack and Sharon didn't say anything about how they looked, they just ushered their kids into the car and drove off to the church.

There were children from Georgie's class, teachers, neighbors, a few friends, and some she didn't even know who was there. She guessed that they were friends of the parents. The minister started talking about Georgie, saying that he was a child of god who was taken from this earth far too early. He said some psalms. Sharon was quick to fall into her husband's arms letting the tears fall free.

Bill rested his head on Mika's shoulder clutching onto her hand. The Denbrough family all shed tears, they were forced to say goodbye to Georgie. He was too young. Six years old is too young. Mika thought back to all those memories she had of him.

Mika was always carrying him around as a baby showing him all sorts of music, books, and pictures. She'd give anything to see that happy giggling boy again. She didn't want to know what he went through, she didn't want to know how he suffered because she didn't take him with her. She just felt like a failure, but she needed to be strong. She needed to stay strong for Billy. He didn't need two parents ignoring him, or a sister who would ignore him and treat him like he was invisible like the parents were doing. She needed to focus on Bill, help him with whatever he needed, and kill that fucking clown.

**Short chapter I know, I'll try writing more today but while at work it's hard to write whats going on in the movie word for word, but in the next few chapters the movie will start! Anyway thanks again for reading and THANK YOU Moon Angel90! You are the best! I always look forward to seeing your comments!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue the Kitty

**Okay so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! I got super busy in the month of June. Besides my job making me work a twelve hour days instead of eight monday through friday, we have first my sisters birthday, then I had a house party for my new place (really fun actually), week after that my boyfriend and I were looking at dogs we didn't get the dog unfortunately, it's fine. My boyfriend and I went to a bar with friends that night and he proposed! So I've been pretty busy trying to figure out wedding stuff. We still dont have a date.**

**Agh! Anyway hope you like it, I've been trying to add to this chapter and deleting everything when I realize i hated what I wrote. Anyway. Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 6: Rescue the Kitty**

Pennywise or the creature pretending to be a clown, IT, was currently growling at the other figure lazing about in one of the tunnels, this other figure had yet to return to its own dimension. It wasn't dressed in that god awful attire from when his last meal was there. Instead it was in his original clown suit.

The other figure had a tendency to talk to him like he was a youngling. He's as old as time itself and yet the creature thought it could tell him what to do. As if.

"Now son, you shouldn't gobble your meal so quickly." Pennywise of this universe snarled, blood smeared against his unnaturally white face. Now the creature was trying to tell him how to eat?! This was just uncalled for. He had to have been a ploy from that lazy bastard of a turtle to torment him. It didn't make sense, the turtle never bothered when he feasted on the flesh of humans before so why does he suddenly start caring now.

"Any chance you'll be returning anytime soon?" He snarled to the other clown look alike. He couldn't stand much more of this company. His large yellow eyes looked towards the top of the sewer, all his children floated their bodies slowly becoming more decomposed with time. The bodies floating in circles towards the ceiling.

The older ones had no appeal to him, the taste had changed from delicious and juicy, to tough and grimy. Like all the sewage of this town. Possibly it might be a waste but he didn't care. He needed that delicious fear all the children had.

* * *

Bill had been dragged to town by his older sister to one of the book stores. Bill watched his sister look over all the books, she kept muttering no as she moved over towards another book. What book she had in mind, he didn't know. Outside Richie, Stan, and Eddie were talking about trading cards waiting for them to come back out.

"D-do you mu-mind i-if I go ha-hang out wuh-wuh-with mu-my friends?" bent over, her eyes scanning over the bottom shelf she muttered a sure.

"Just make sure I can see you still." She muttered looking over for a familiar author. Surprisingly enough there was a few from Stephen King himself. Who would have thought that Stephen King was a real person in this series. Maybe he just wanted to be apart of his stories in one way or another. She knew he liked to cameo in some of the movies she'd seen. Creep Show, Pet Sematary, Thinner. Thinner was a good book she just couldn't seem to find it.

Outside Bill, Richie, Eddie, and Stanley waited for Mika to finish up inside, some growing more impatient than the others. "Whats taking her so long? She's already got a library of books back home doesn't she?" Richie groaned looking inside the store to see her reading the back of one of the books then putting it back on the shelf.

"Yuh-you can-can't be up-upset that she li-likes tuh-to re-read." Bill shrugged not bothered that his sister could spend the whole day in the bookstore reading on the floor till it was dark out. It was because of her that he got into writing in the first place. Growing up having her read to him as they went to sleep, staying up late to find out what happens in the next chapter. The different voices, the way she went into another world completely as she grew so absorbed into the story.

It was something Bill and Georgie loved. Bill was sure when they found Georgie everything would go back to normal eventually. Georgie was just missing, he couldn't be dead. Georgie was a little kid, kids don't die. It's not possible.

"She's been acting weird too." Richie spoke up again gaining Bill's confused attention. "Alright so ya know how she's usually hanging out with her friends and going to parties in the woods?" Bill nodded not really seeing what the point was. Maybe she just wanted to spend more time with him. It's not that weird of a theory. "Well she's always hanging out with you, she's nicer too."

"Sh-sh-shee's always buh-been nice." Bill defended.

Richie rolled his eyes while Stan and Eddie stare at him confused. What was he going on about this time. "Nicer than normal. She keeps treating us like we're her kids and whatever. She says something some times then backtracks like she's trying to hide something and then she's always on edge. Like she's expecting to get jumped any minute."

Stan spoke up this time. "I mean, is that a bad thing? Kids are disappearing left and right. She's probably just trying not to scare us or is trying to stay on her toes."

"Stans right, Mika's pretty smart and is probably just trying to protect us." Richie rolled his eyes at this. Of course they'd act like that. Stan started liking Mika since she didn't make fun of him right away like the others had. Eddie often talked to her about medicine and shockingly enough she would answer like she completely understood what he was talking about and she'd give advice on how to treat certain problems. You'd think the two of them were love sick over the girl.

But Richie knew, Richie knew something was off about her. He just couldn't figure out what. "I don't know what you losers are thinking but Miak's different. She's been acting different lately."

"Richie." Stan muttered giving him a knowing stare along with Eddie. Bill was staring at Richie confused, why was he suddenly attacking his sister? What had Mika done to him?

"What?" Richie followed Stan's side glance and noticed he was upsetting Bill. He was probably still grieving in his own way over Georgie's disappearance. "Oh...I was just messing around Bill." Richie covered for himself. Stan rolled his eyes looking back to Eddie who was keeping watch for Bowers and his gang.

Bowers had been keeping his distance from their little group of losers but if they were on their own he would do something but tended to avoid Bill for a while. At least Bill was catching a break from his gang. Though there was also that rumor that Bowers and Mika were dating. It spread around the school like wildfire and everyone thought Bill was getting special treatment because of his sister's new relationship.

At least they knew the truth.

"Isn't that the homeschool kid?" Eddie asked changing the subject nodding towards the black boy riding his bike towards the butcher shop. A fresh set of wrapped meat in the front of his bike basket.

Richie, Bill, and Stan turned their attention towards Mike who was in his own little world, blocking the world out of sight and mind. Sweat dripped down his arms and staining his clothes. Mike was used to their stares. He was used to everyone staring at him being one of the only few black kids in town, it was hard not to stare.

He'd take their stares sometimes instead of the beatings from Henry Bowers. He knew enough about Henry Bowers and his father. His father always snooping around the farm trying to blame them for something, constantly harassing his family just because they were black.

"What'cha guys staring at?" Bill, Richie, Stan, and Eddie jumped staring at Mika holding a plastic back looking in the same direction they were. "Isn't that Mike?" Richie's eyebrows scrunched together staring at her with those coke bottle glasses. How did she know who the home school kid was?

Richie's stare became so intense that Mika had to face the boy. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise and felt the fresh wave of goosebumps run down her arms. "What's up Richie?"

"How do you know who the home school kid?" Richie squinted his eyes at the girl and watched her make a face. She squinted her eyebrows in her confusion as she glanced back over toward Mike. Then back to him.

"It's pretty easy to figure out who everyone is when there's only a handful of black people in this town Richie." She stated in a matter of fact tone, instantly regretting her choice of words. She felt so weird saying something like that, thinking she was being a racist. She didn't want to sound like Bowers or his father. Everyone in this small town was still very open about their racism toward anyone of color.

Eddie perked up seeing the book in her hand. It was a black cover showing someone walking down a long corridor. "What book did you get?" She pulled the book so that he could read the title. 'Interview with a Vampire.' Eddie cocked his head staring at the older girl. "I didn't know you were into Vampires."

He watched her shrug "Vampires stories are pretty cool. I just hate the fact that people can be attracted to them. Dead bodies." He watched her shudder for a moment. Shaking her brown hair around her face like a dog would when drying itself off. "Hopefully it's good, it sounded like a good story." Mika grinned pulling the new book to her chest. Of course she knew the book was good. It was so good that it was turned into a movie starring Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt! One of her favorite movies as a child. Her mom used to laugh at her whenever she caught Mika cutting out little triangles and sticking them in her mouth to be a vampire.

"Anyway…" Richie spoke up needing to get some attention on him again. "While you were taking forever in there, we were trying to figure out what to do." Richie huffed crossing his arms over his chest annoyed. He couldn't believe that his friends didn't see what he was talking about. She was completely different from the old Mika.

"Well sorry I needed a new book to read." She stared at the boy confused. Why was he suddenly acting like a dick to her, she hadn't done anything to him. He was just being so rude.

Stan rushed to her side putting his hands up in surrender sort of to calm the situation about to happen. "Thats okay Mika, we all know how much you like books. Richie is just tired is all." She gave him a stare that just said that she didn't believe him. "Why don't we just go to the arcade?"

Shaking her head she shifted her hand through her pocket pulling out what was left of the money she brought. She had about seven dollars left. That should be enough for Bill to play a few games, right? "Thats fine with me." Bill nodded and took the lead towards the arcade. While he played she could read her new book.

It was warmer than it had been today than the past few weeks. The sun was shining and the snow was melting. "Meow." a pathetic cat called from below. Mika froze in the middle of the sidewalk after hearing the pathetic cat's call.

"Mika?" Stan asked confused. Bill, Richie, and Eddie paused in their walking to turn around at the older girl.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Richie called annoyed at being stopped again.

She frowned staring at the sewer grate beside her. "I thought I heard a cat…" The boys focus their attention on the sewer listening for any sound of a cat. They thought she was going crazy.

"Meow."

There it is again! Mika moved towards the street peering inside the sewer. "There's a cat." She called glancing in the dark to see if there really was a cat.

"So?"

"You aren't really going to go down there are you?" Eddie sounded repulsed thinking about diving in the sewer to get a cat. There was already so many germs just on the edge of the sewer that could get everyone sick.

"Uh...maybe." She squatted down staring into the dark opening listening for another sound. "It depends if there's a sicko down there or if it's actually a cat." she muttered mostly to herself not caring if the boys heard her or not.

It was too dark to see. The cat's meow became more frantic begging to be saved. Mika cringed thinking of the poor kitten being hurt but she was too scared to actually go down there and it could be a trap. "What's going on down there?"

Richie staring wide eyed at where Mika was crouched down laughed nervously. "Maybe there's an alligator down there or something…" he muttered at the cats hiss.

"Should, Should, Should we go down, down th, there?" Bill asked staring at his sisters nervous face. He didn't like the idea that some cat could be in trouble and he knew his sister was loved cats.

Mika glanced at her brother thinking everything over groaning to herself at coming to the conclusion that it might be a trap. "Hold my book." she gave Stan her book and moved towards the manhole on the sidewalk.

Manhole covers were supposed to be incredibly heavy so there was no way she could have opened the top. So how was she going to get down? Maybe she could fit through the opening? She sat on the ground about to shimmy down and slowly shifted her body through the sewer. Eddie started to gag to himself as he watched her slowly disappear underground.

"Your sister's insane." Richie muttered to Bill who could only roll his eyes. He's been in a mood all day and it was getting on his nerves.

Once completely down in the smelly sewer Mika crouched down making 'sps' sounds glancing around her nonstop. She was in a sewer, that was Pennywise's favorite place to be. "Meow." the cry echoed from her left. She made the noise again and again till she heard the pitter patter of paws coming towards her. Her sneakers were soaked in sewer water and she just knew she wanted to throw them out as soon as she could.

'Please, please, please just be a cat.' She begged to whatever higher being there was as the creature came closer to her. To her relief it really was just a kitten. An orange tabby. "Hey little guy." she whispered reaching out letting the cat come to her.

The cat sniffed her fingers and slowly walked closer. Or close enough for her to grab on. The cat hissed at the sudden grasp digging it's tiny claws into her wrist. Gritting her teeth she pulled the smelly kitten to her chest. Whispering soft words trying to sooth the scared kitten clawing up her neck. "Bill!" Mika cried waiting till she saw his feet on the edge. "Here." She extended the cat out of the hole into her brothers waiting hands.

She wanted to get out as soon as possible. She started feeling like she wasn't alone. And ignoring the feeling was not helping. It wasn't like in Nightmare on Elm Street where Nancy just ignored Freddy to beat him. Pennywise could and would literally kill her. She already had a close encounter before and she was being just plain stupid at this point.

The hard part would be getting out. Shifting her body weight onto her hands she slowly shimmied her way out of the gap. Half her body out of the sewer and she felt something run up her leg. She let out a yelp pulling herself further out of the sewer. The creature snickered to himself lightly grasping onto the girls ankle sensing her fear. The delicious scent stung his nose. He just wanted a taste. Just a taste.

She struggled till she was fully out. Her leg had looked like it had been dragged through the gravel and she was missing a shoe but she didn't care, she stood shivering at the snickering clown with blood covered claws. She felt completely disgusted watching it lick the blood free from it's cloth like hand. So gross.

"You, You oh-okay?" Bill asked nervously holding a calm kitten in his arms. He saw her staring into the sewer horrified.

Mika shivered disgusted at the grinning clown staring up at her. Drool started to drip down his lips and she swore she saw something in those yellow eyes. Something really bad. Bill walked closer. She snapped her eyes up to her brother and stopped him from moving. "I'm okay, just had a weird thought." She muttered taking the kitten from his hand and guiding him back towards his friends. She had to get the kids out of here, somewhere safe. Eddie was gagging at the sight of her.

"What about your shoe?" Stan muttered staring at her now brown black sock leaving footprints on the dry sidewalk.

"I'll get another one." she muttered urging them to move forward again.

"Didn't think you'd ever get down and dirty Mika." Richie grinned laughing at the look she gave him. She felt disgusting at this very moment and just wanted to take a shower. "I gotta say it's a nice look for you."

"Oh shut up," she nudged his shoulder as she walked ahead of them, her eyes on the kitten now. He was definitely a he. He looked underweight and could most likely have an infection or something worse. She needed to take the kitten to the vet to make sure he would be okay. "Do you guys mind if we stop at the vet?"

Richie let out a groan but the others didn't seem to mind. Eddie said the cat probably had worms and needed it's shots. The small group went to Derry Animal Hospital and Mika explained to one of the tech's what had happened.

Bill, Richie, Stan, and Eddie watched amazed as the teenager spoke to the Vet almost as if she was an adult. "Thank you Miss Denbrough I'll be sure to call your Mother and Father if we find anything out." she nodded looking over the kitten in the Vet's hands. He was so small, the kitten reminded her of her dear Chunkers back home. He was the runt of the litter and had so many health problems but he was her baby. She sold her laptop and worked sixty plus hours a week just to be able to afford the vet bills for her baby but it was worth it in the end. Her little boy was healthy and happy in the end.

"Thank you." she looked over her brother to see he was looking at the other animals that were waiting to be adopted. Maybe having a dog would help the parents feel more at ease...Georgie's death was a few months ago. It would take time till they all felt better again.

Walking back outside Richie made the joke about her going back down to get her shoe. Of course the boys thought it was either funny or disgusting but Mika knew she was never going back in the sewers unless her life or Bills life depended on it. And she really hoped the battle with Pennywise wouldn't be till much later.

**I can't think of what else to write so I'll leave it here for now. I'll get back to writing tomorrow at work when I get the chance but I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bloody Pups and Hospitals

**Also im really sorry it took me so long to real i up loaded the same chapter **

**Chapter 7: Bloody pups and Hospitals**

Mika was more than happy that school was taking forever to let out. Her classes were incredibly simple. History was still one of her favorites, she did her Home Economics work in science when the teacher started a random lecture about rocks. She hated having to do these stupid cross stitch designs. She was terrible, her hands were covered in thousands needle pokes. Beside Home Economics, Mika enjoyed her Algebra class as well as her gym class. She got to shoot a bow and arrow! Legit a bow and arrow! Archery is so fucking cool! Thankfully she wasn't the only bad kid in class. Everyone was. She was slowly making it closer to the middle of the target and it was great!

Yeah, Nursing school was a lot tougher than this high school, she wondered what Nursing school was like now and how quickly she could get into working in a hospital. "Hey Mika," Glancing over she saw one of the girls. Medium length blonde hair, green eyes, freckles spread all around her face. Her clothes consisted of a red cotton long sleeved shirt with shoulder pads and high waisted jeans.

"Yeah?"

The girl frowned leaning closer towards the girls desk. "Luke, Chrissy and I are worried about you." Mika raised an eyebrow staring at the girl confused. Who the hell was this girl? She didn't have time to deal with these people, there was a shape shifting clown running a muck kidnapping children and feasting on their flesh!

"And?" She called bored like. This girl meant nothing to her. She didn't know who she was and for all she knew it was Pennywise acting like a human girl to trick her. Then there was the weird thing where there was two killer clowns so what is going on? The timeline is complete shit!

"Well Luke doesn't think it's right of you to be dating Henry Bowers...I mean he's crazy." Mika gave this girl a look. "Why would you even want to date him?"

Rolling her eyes Mika wished she could listen to some music. "What I do in my own time is none of your business." She snapped grabbing her bag and standing up from her desk.

"Mika…"

"It shouldn't matter what I do, it's my business and mine alone." She growled storming away from the class. The teacher sputtered starting to say something about a hall pass. The girl felt tears well in her eyes watching her friend leave. She was just trying to look out for the girl.

Mika grumbled walking through the halls till she was outside. It was almost spring time. Soon all these cold winds would replace with spring showers. Fishing her pack of smokes out of her backpack she pulled out her book of matches. Walking further away from the school she focused mostly on trying to light the stick.

Her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. Pennywise was kidnapping more children, it was like the adults were just ignoring every bad thing. They acted like nothing had happened. Mika questioned if she'd be oblivious to the blood in Beverly's bathroom or the random red balloons that would appear whenever something bad would happen. She hasn't seen anything yet but the possibility that they might appear was there. Gods she wished she was in Supernatural and doing cases with Sam and Dean.

She could worry over those boys even though they're smart as hell and know how to take care of themselves. Here she has to take care of Bill, Richie, Stan, and Eddie. Soon she'd have to take care of Beverly, Mike, and Ben. Mika knew that if that clown attacked all of them she'd be first. It sucks being oldest.

'What am I thinking? I love those boys! Of course I'm going to protect them.' Mika frowned taking a deep breath and letting a cloud of smoke blown into the air. Something wasn't right, she didn't hear any birds chirping, no cars driving past her, she didn't even hear the wind. Glancing around her she felt herself stiffen. Neibolt house?! How did she get here?

Just a minute ago she was by the school...Looking inside the door was open again. "Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope. I'm not gonna fall for that crazy hoodoo bullshit. I'm not that dumb!" She snapped spinning on her heel stomping off in another direction.

Someone whispering in the background sent shivers down her spine. "RUFF!" Was that a dog? Turning around she found a Saint Bernard sitting on the porch. The dogs tail starts to wag as he stood up. The dog was huge, standing up to her hip, his big boxy head had a dribble of drool leaking from his mouth. The brown and white colors mixed together and the compelling urge to pet the fluffy creature was there.

"So fluffy…" she muttered to herself. Her will to leave was dwindling, she just wanted to stay and play with the fuzzy boy. The pup walked, no, trotted to the fence jumping up on its hind legs and landing its front paws on the chain link fence. His big red tongue drooped down as the dog panted barking again to get the girl to come over. "Don't give me that look, you're so cute and fluffy and all I want to do is flop your ears around." Mika gushed reaching up to hold her face.

Her cigarette fell to the ground completely forgotten. Her feet started to move on their own bringing her closer to the house. The dog was barking happily, tail wagging excitedly. Her eyes caught sight of the brown leather collar wrapped around the pups neck, silver glinted in the light. Pausing in her step she saw stared at the name tag.

Cujo.

Glancing back up at the pup's face she saw it covered in slobber and mud. Red tinted around the mouth. The puppy looked sick and it made her heart ache in her chest. The once happy pup's fur was matted and green puss was leaking from his eyes. The dog had his brown eyes locked onto her figues, growling loudly as she made her way towards him. His lips were snarled back and she could see those sharp yellow teeth.

"Hey Cujo…" she whispered softly knowing nothing she did would make him feel better. It was too late for Cujo the Rabies virus had already entered his brain. Sure she was scared to get bit but all she wanted to do was cry at this point. Mika had never seen or read Cujo just for this reason alone. Of course she knew the plot, the once sweet Saint Bernard gets bit by a bat and gets rabies and kills off the neighbor and his owner before locking a woman and child in their car. In the end the dog would die and Mika just couldn't bring herself to watch or read such a story.

Pennywise watched from the window as his little creation had brought the girl closer. It started out like he had hoped, the dog creature would draw the girl in with acting cute then he'd scare her by turning the creature into a terrifying beast. But she didn't scream, she looked like she was going to cry. She hadn't moved from her spot since she saw the transformation. She was slowly reaching out towards the dog whispering to it.

This wasn't what he wanted! Growling to himself he made the dog snap it's jaws shut over the girls wrist. He heard her yelp and watched eagerly for her to scream, to cry terrified and try to run away. But she didn't. She was hissing to herself as she pet the creatures head. "It's okay boy." She whimpered, pain laced her voice. The dogs jaws clenched tighter leaking fresh blood on the dirt ground. "I'm not...I'm not mad." She panted.

Pennywise huffed forcing the creature to let go and run back into the house. He watched her crumple to the ground clutching her arm tears streaming down her face as she looked over the damage. "F, Fuck!" She hissed watching the tasty crimson liquid pool free from the wounds. She wasn't scared! He couldn't taste that delicious salty texture that was always embedded into the meal.

She tasted bland, he'd need to try something different with her soon.

Mika cringed shuffling home blood dripping down the sidewalk with every step. Her jacket wrapped around the wound to stop the bleeding. The time was around four thirty. Bill had just gotten home and didn't see his sister anywhere.

He didn't have to wait too long, he saw her stumble inside taking deep breaths. "Muh, muh, Mika!" He rushed to her side looking her over. He started to panic when he saw the blood. "Wha, what, what, what haaaaap, pened?" he cursed his stuttering.

"Bill breathe. Just breathe." Bill took deep quick breaths his shaking hands tried to pry the jacket off her arm. "Its okay, just breathe." She urged placing her hand on his shoulder. She was getting really pale he didn't know what to do so he ran to his mom and dragged her towards his sister.

Sharon's eyes widen seeing the blood stained jacket wrapped around her daughters left arm. It was soaked with blood. "What happened?!" She screamed horrified dropping to her knees. It was the first bit of emotion the woman had made in the past two months since Georgie disappeared. "Oh my god baby, what happened to you?" she cried terrified tears streaming down the womans face.

Mika shrugged wrapping her shirt over the bloody jacket to stop it from dripping onto the floor some more. "Was walking home then I blacked out." She muttered avoiding looking at the woman's face. "I came to on my way home with my jacket like this." She nodded her head to her arm. Sharon panicking raced to the kitchen to grab her car keys. She quickly loaded the girl in the car. Bill jumping in behind Mika, not wanting to be left out.

The hospital wasn't as packed as Mika had thought it would be. Sharon was complaining to nurses were taking too long but Mika wasn't really paying attention. She was asked how it happened several times but she said the same thing that she blacked out. She didn't want anyone to be looking for a stray dog and put it down because of her. Besides it wasn't that bad of a bite. She just had a get a couple stitches.

Bill stayed quiet waiting for the perfect time to talk to her, he knew something wasn't right. She's never blacked out before, she might get fuzzy on details but she's never blacked out before. Even if Bill wanted to tell one of the doctors that she's never blacked out before he couldn't get the words out. His stutter got in the way and the Doctor just told him everything was fine.

"Bill we're just going to do a couple tests you can wait in the waiting room if you'd like." Dr. Sampson called acting pleasant. Mika tensed and gripped onto Bill's arm. Bill stared at his sister confused, her grip was so tight that he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to.

"No. I want him here." She sounded very protective almost terrified for Bill to go off and wait on his own. His mom muttered something and left the room leaving the two kids alone with the doctor and a nurse.

"Well if thats alright with you Bill." To his nod of approval Dr. Sampson got to work pulling out some gauze and alcohol and more liquid he didn't even know was. "I don't believe you need stitches so thats good." He started to clean the would. Bill only knew his sister was in pain when she would squeeze his hand. "And you're sure you don't know what happened?" Dr. Sampson asked again looking her over a few times.

"Positive." The doctor shrugged his shoulders. The wound was bandaged and all that was left was the nurse waiting to take blood. Mika didn't bother holding onto Bill when the nurse took her blood, she looked pretty bored. The two waited patiently to be alone.

"You, You, You never bl,black out…"

Mika made sure to wait till there was no one coming in to interrupt the conversation before facing him a serious look in her eye. "Has anything weird happening to you? Since Georgie went missing?" Bill kept his eyes on the ground and muttered a no. "Something isn't right around here Bill," she started to pace. She had to say her words carefully or else she'd lock up again. "I don't know whats going on but I think it has to do with the missing person cases."

Bill looked at her sadly "You, You wouldn't be,believe me."

"Of course I would. I'll tell you how I got this if you tell me whats been going on with you." she bargained holding out her hand. She waited till she felt him shake before speaking up.

"I-I see Georgie...I've suh-suh-seen him a-a-a few tuh-times now…" He was already seeing Georgie. "Wuh-what ha-haapened tuh- you?"

"Neibolt house. I was on a walk and next thing I know this big dog runs over to the gate happy as can be and then turned into this scary looking dog and he bit me...It disappeared into the house."

"Wuh-why were you th-th-there?"

Her lips sealed shut, she couldn't tell him. She shrugged her shoulders trying to look convincing but even Bill could see she was holding back something. "I can't explain why…" she admitted glad she was able to say that "But all I know is that whatever bit me...it wasn't a dog." Bill nodded again taking a deep breath.

"Wuh-wuh-why I-I-Is th-this ha-happening?" Bill muttered staring at the ground clenching and unclenching his fists. Mika walked towards her brother placing a hand on his shoulder pulling him close to her.

"I don't know Bill, I don't know…" She whispered running her hand up and down his arm. Thats how the nurse found them when she returned for blood work. She jumped startled seeing the two kids cuddled up staring at the floor sadly.

"Mika, are you ready?" The nurse called jumping the two back into reality. She walked over getting her needle and tubes ready to go.

Bill looked uneasily at the long needle shivering in fear for her. "It's all good, you wanna stand outside while it's happening?" Bill nodded quickly dashing out of the room. She could see his shoulder in the doorway. Facing the nurse Mika smiled grinning at the woman "All ready to go." Mika extended her arms waiting for the woman to pick an arm.

The nurse chuckled to herself going so far as to bring her hand to her lips. Strange she wasn't even wearing gloves. Every nurse when entering a room has to put on a pair of gloves in order to protect themselves for any airborne or bloodborne pathogens. Was this how people in the eighties treated their patients? Not only risking themselves but the patients around them? "Its funny," The nurse mused grinning as she walked to the door and shut Bill out.

Bill stared at the closed door confused. Why did she shut the door? Should he open the door? Maybe he'll wait a few minutes and if it's taking that long he'll walk inside and check on her.

"It's funny you caring for that boy as if he's your brother." Mika felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she stared at this woman's back.

"He is my brother." She called unsure what else to say. At this point Bill was her brother. It didn't matter what anyone would say she'd always view Bill and Georgie as her younger brothers.

The woman snickered again looking at her, yellow stained eyes locked onto her form. Fuck was she being attacked again?! The features started to change before her to that of puffy bright yellow pants. "Oh no he's not." Tim Curry's Pennywise chuckled stalking over to the girl sitting on the bed shaking in her seat. "And you know it too."

"Wuh-what do you want?" She whispered, her fingers clutching onto the bed. It's strange, the clown itself wasn't scary, it was like he had this charm that made everyone terrified of him.

OG Pennywise snickered leaning in far too close making sure his big red nose touched her smaller one. "What I want? No, no. It's what you want." she scrunched her eyebrows together confused. What was he talking about. "Ya like kids Mika?"

"Uh, I…"

OG Pennywise giggled leaning back holding his face. "Of course you do. All you females like kids." Why was he asking if she liked kids? What was he planning? What was going on? "And you want to survive riiiight?"

Mika leaned back when OG Pennywise decided to lean extra close this time. "Of course you want to survive, you humans only care about living! So I'll make a deal with you Mika."

"I Don't make deals with strangers!" She yelped jumping off the table to run out of the door. A loud yelp escaped her lips feeling his body slam her into the door. Bill jumped trying to open the door but it was locked. He struggled, banging on the door to get someone's attention.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't run off!" Mika crumpled against the door hiding in her chest terrified. "You and I both know the kiddo here isn't going to last long. He might need and heir."

"WHAT?!"

"Mika!" Bill yelled wiggling the door handle harder, why was no one coming?! "Whats going on?!" Mika struggled to get herself free. What in the world was this crazy person saying?! "Let me go!" She yelled kicking where there would be balls if it was a human male.

OG Pennywise chuckled in her ear. "Come on now, all you'd need to do is make a kid. You'll go home after that."

"I don't like clown porn!" She screamed falling to the floor and crawling away. OG Pennywise doubled over laughing watching her try to get away.

OG Pennywise snickered squatting down to her shaking form just the idea alone. "Come now, he needs a human...Think it over, I'm sure he'll be very pleased with the idea." She didn't know if this was act to scare her or if he was actually serious. There was no way in hell she was going to sleep with a clown! She'd rather get her throat slit open and fill a tub with her blood than sleep with a clown. God the thought just made her want to puke.

"We'll stay in touch!" OG Pennywise giggled before disappearing. The door burst open showing Bill panting looking around ready for a fight only to see his sister curled up in a ball in the corner of the room rocking back and forth.

"Mika." He rushed to her side trying to shake her back into reality, she was trembling. What the hell did he miss? Why'd he leave her alone? Where was that nurse?!

**Sorry it took me so long to update this but here's the chapter. Hope you like my spur of the moment ending. I wasn't sure what to do and as I was looking through the other stories I notice that everyone wants to sleep with Pennywise. Not that I mind, Bill is hot as fuck. Still haven't seen the newest trailer. I'm waiting till I see the next movie, I wanna go in surprised! Anyway! Thank you everyone for reading this! I love it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Henry Bowers

Mika sat on her bed rocking back and forth her mind racing. Was what Pennywise said true? That if she sleeps with the new one she could go home? But sleeping with a clown was so gross! For all Mika knew if she went through with it she'd be dead and the child would burst through her chest like in Alien.

"Muh-muh-Mika?" Bill called slowly entering their shared room. He watched her look up at him confused. "Are-are you alri-alright?" Ever since they got home from the hospital she's been cooped up in the room keeping to herself. She wasn't acting like herself.

She wasn't acting mean to him and she wasn't asking him random questions like a few months ago but now she was terrified of her own shadow! What was going on with her? Something happened in that hospital room but she never told him.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't talk to his parents about it. They were barely talking to him now and when they did his dad was always yelling at him. Mika was the only one he could actually talk to. She was the only one in this family who made him believe everything was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine I just…" she paused trying to figure out how to say something when she just shook her head. "Forget it, it's nothing important." She slowly relaxed herself uncurling from her balled position. Her eyes locked on her toes. "I'm sorry I'm not acting myself." She apologized moving off her bed and stretching.

"What do you wanna do?"

Bill started to fidget with his fingers as he looked away "Cou-Could you h-help muh-muh-me with my ha-ha-homewor-work?"

"Yeah no problem," she wrapped her arm around Bills shoulder walking with him down the stairs past their mother sitting on the couch staring blankly at the tv. She didn't even notice they had walked past her.

It kind of pissed her off that Sharon didn't do anything to care for her living children or before she came to this universe she hated watching how all the parents in this story were all horrible. Zack was always yelling at Bill for no reason and Sharon snapped and just stormed off whenever someone said anything about Georgie.

Okay sure it made sense that she was like this. She was a mother and she lost her child. Her youngest. It kills parents when it happens. Mika shouldn't judge her but it still just made her so mad when she just ignored Bill. She completely forgets that Bill exists. Sharon needed to go to a meeting and talk to other parents who lost their children.

Mika sighed looking over Bills homework and started the tutoring process. The two sat next to each other Mika explaining how to do everything to the best of her ability. Bill would nod and asked his questions but eventually got the hang of it.

He had no problem with English or Math. Science and History were his major problems. She didn't know much about science but with the textbook out the two found the answers fairly quickly. In history Bill read the questions and Mika would answer some that she knew and why things happened. It also helped that Mika was a huge History nerd.

History was so cool!

It took Bill two hours to finish his homework nearing dinner time. Zach had come home and just went to his office and locked the door. Sharon was nowhere in sight. "Think you can finish up?"

"Ye-Yeah." Mika leaned over placing a kiss on his forehead and walking into the kitchen, searching through the cabinets pulling out a can of corn and green beans then searching the fridge for some bacon. Maybe some of Mama's Succotash, mashed potatoes, and some pork chops for dinner? Something she's been craving for a while now that wasn't just instant. Plus she had to help raise this growing boy.

Mika started humming to herself Five Nights at Freddy's the musical Night One. For some reason the songs were stuck in her head and all she wanted to do was watch the musical. Man she missed YouTube. She could be watching the musical now as she cooked. Her arm stung stung whenever she moved her wrist but it wasn't a horrible painful ache it was more of a dull throb that wouldn't go away. A pleasant annoyance.

Her humming stopped when she heard the distant thump of someone walking nearby. The Basement door creaked open sending shivers down her spine. Please don't let there be a clown down there. Please don't let it start up yet. School wasn't out yet. She only had two months left till school would be done and she wasn't ready to go up against this clown yet. "What's for dinner?"

Mika let out a sharp scream her wooden spatula flying out of her hand and hitting the ceiling. Spinning around she started terrified at Zack. What was he doing out of his office? He never leaves his office until dinner's ready?! "Dad!" Mika gasped clutching her chest terrified. Quickly turning off the stove she kept her eye on her father uneasily.

Zack shook his head picking up the spatula and placing it in the sink. "Thank you for making dinner Mika." He walked over towards the stove looking at the pot and pans steaming away. "I know things haven't been easiest these past few months but I really appreciate it. Helping out more around the house, helping Bill with his homework. It means a lot to us."

Mika frowned fidgeting with her bandages "Things aren't going to change." Mika muttered softly to herself staring at the floor. "It'll only get worse." Zack didn't respond he just pulled the girl in for a hug resting his chin on her head. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair and pulled away. Looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

He moved back a step and brought her arm up so that he could look over the damage. Mika couldn't understand why he wasn't showing Bill any affection when she was fine. She grieved, she didn't need any special treatment.

Mika hissed feeling the bandage rip the scabs off her arm. They weren't large flesh ripping bites, they were already healing but there were five large puncture holes in total. And dark purple bruising around the puncture holes. It looked like it hurt. "Do you remember what happened to that dog?"

"No."

Zack looked up at the girl in front of him standing to get her medical supplies. "Sheriff Bowers is on the lookout for a large aggressive dog."

Mika's eyes widen in shock. "No! He can't do that!" She screamed backing away from the table tears starting to form in her eyes. Zack was confused a vicious dog attacked his daughter and she was worried for the dog?

"Mika, the dog could be rabid. It could have hurt someone else." He tried to reason with her "You want the same dog that did that to you to hurt someone else? The dog needs to be put down."

"No! It's not like he meant to! Something scared him and I was just there. You can't put a dog down because of that!" She had to get to Bowers house. She had to talk to reason with the man. Frantically she rushed out of the house running till it got dark. She ran and ran, not knowing where to go. She had never been to Henry's house before and was starting to get lost. Her mind racing. She didn't want to be the reason behind a random dog being killed. She didn't tell anyone that it was a dog in the first place, fearing that this might happen.

"Hey Denbrough what are you doing over this way?" Henry. Henry! She skidded to a stop staring at the boy wide eyed rushing to him. Henry was surprised to see the frantic girl rushing towards him. He had just walked out of his house after making sure his dad was asleep to get some fresh air when he saw her running around, checking mailboxes, and cursing at herself, and running again. He never expected her to grip onto the front of his shirt, panting and terrified. He never expected her to come to him for something.

"Your dad!" She gasped gripping his shirt tighter "He didn't hurt any dogs did he?" Was she seriously asking him if his dad hurt a dog? Thats why she was so scared? Oh god this was hilarious.

Henry shrugged gripping her wrists and prying her shaking hands off his already stretched out shirt. "He might have; said it was top priority to kill some mutt that was biting civilians." Glancing down he was sure she was the only one who actually got bit by a dog. "Probably for the best. Is that all?"

Mika felt her blood run cold. She helped kill an innocent dog? She killed an innocent dog. Some little creature that could have lived the rest of its life happy and relaxed just exploring and getting random pets from good people. "You're not seriously going to cry over some dumn dead mutt."

She fell to her knees feeling the rough concrete dig into the skin of her knees. What has she done. Henry thought some things over while Mika cried on the ground. An idea smacking him in the head as he grabbed her non damaged hand. "Come with me,"

He whispered softly trying to haul the girl to her feet. "Why?" she whispered feeling empty inside . That didn't stop her from getting up though, she blindly walked behind Henry Bowers down the road. She was surprised that his lackies weren't with him for once.

They walked up a long gravel driveway to a decent looking house. "Just be quite alright?" she stared at him confused as he walked inside. The TV in the living room shed some light on the passed out cop in the lazy boy chair. She must be inside his house. Inside the floor was littered with beer cans and smelled of cigarette smoke. Glancing back at Henry he put a finger to his lips as the two manuvored over the mess and up the stairs.

They walked slowly up the stairs until they reached a small bedroom. Henry flipped the light on, there was no doubt in her mind that this was Henry's room. There were clothes thrown around the room but no dressers. Henry kicked his shoes off to the side of the room nodding for her to do the same. On the makeshift dresser side table there was a tube of cream. Something she guessed was for when he got hit.

Slowly slipping out of her shoes she just realized how badly her legs hurt. She must have really fucked herself over when she was running around earlier. And the day before that. It seems that almost every day she was running around somewhere.

Henry tugged on her hand leading her towards his bed. He let go sitting down and getting himself comfy while Mika looked around his room. He never really had a girl in his room, he didn't know if he should feel self conscious or feel prideful knowing he got her up here. "Do you wanna sit?"

Tentatively, she moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. At least that got her closer. She didn't know what was going to happen, was he going to sleep with her? Were they going to talk? Sure she heard of stories where Henry Bowers was actually a cool guy and nice to be around but that's just it. Stories. She didn't know how this Henry Bowers was going to act.

"So you're upset because my dad killed a dog?" She shrugged her shoulders staring at her feet. "Thats pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"No animal should die because of me. I didn't tell the doctor it was a dog for a reason." Henry shrugged sitting back up so that he was at her height. He was staring at her, studying her. He was probably thinking if he listened to her speak he'd get some action.

"Pretty stupid if you ask me." She sent him a glare, Henry didn't seem fazed though. "Thats a dog bite, Even if you don't tell them what bit you, the doctor's know it'll be a dog." Mika cringed bringing her knees to her chest burying her face away. She knew he was right, funny Henry Bowers being right was something she never thought she'd say. "I don't see why you're getting so emotional about some dog."

Looking up she faced him fully, fully sitting on his lumpy queen sized mattress "He got spooked and was protecting himself, the pup could have done a lot more damage than he did, when he bit me...I didn't fight it, I just...I just pet his head and told him it's okay and that seemed to make him let go...he ran off after that. The dog was just scared and alone and he didn't deserve to die."

She felt a yank on her arm pulling her forward into his chest."Thats stupid." Mika's face erupted in flames feeling his warm chest under her cheek. What was he doing? Was he trying to make a move? His hand moved up and tangled into her long brown locks. "If you get bit you don't pet the thing, you beat it till it's dead or unconscious."

His arm locked her in place on him. This was so weird, she heard his heart pounding in his chest. "Henry…?"

He gripped her tighter "What?" he grumbled, glaring at the wall.

"What are you doing?" he yanked her head to the side while pushing her onto her back with his free hand, he heard her soft hiss when he yanked on her hair. He shifted his body so that he was lying on top of her, his jeans were starting to feel tight resting between her legs. What was he doing? Even he didn't know.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He had to admit, she looked pretty attractive with her hair in a mess, her faces so red, and the way her eyes never left him. She looked like she wanted him to kiss her but at the same time she was scared. He felt her soft breasts pressed up against his chest, if he looked down he could see just how big they really were.

Raking his eyes up he caught sight of her lips. Parted and chapped but captivating all the same. Could he get away with it? Probably, she wasn't that strong and she is his girlfriend even though they never agreed on that. But maybe having a girlfriend could be a good thing. Not like she has any say in the subject. "Henry?" there must have been this magic pull from her voice but the next thing Henry knew he was receiving his first kiss. At the ripe age of fifteen Henry Bowers had finally gotten his first kiss.

**Well again spur of the moment idea. I'm sorry it's shorter than the last chapter but I have to start writing on my phone and I don't know how many pages but I'll try to get more tomorrow at work before I start my new job. Once I start that one I won't be able to update as much as I'd like, I'm not even sure when I'll be able to write. But until the 19th of August I'll keep writing as much as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Girlfriend

Mika's eyes widen in surprise feeling Bowers kiss her, what the hell just happened? One moment she was sitting comfortably on his bed and the next she's lying under Henry Bowers and he's kissing her, she felt his hand grip her hair tighter pulling her locks harder than necessary. His kiss wasn't something magical or anything, it felt pretty bland to be perfectly honest.

She felt his bottom lip quivering as he pressed himself further into her as well as his free hand rise up her arm and try to snake it's way to her chest. She couldn't allow this to happen. She didn't want to think about sleeping with anyone! Maybe if he was cuter than she'd probably sleep with him but he wasn't that attractive...well if she had to sleep with either the Clown or Bowers she'd choose Bowers.

"Hen-Henry?" she stuttered her voice was muffled against his lips. Starting to fidget while he did his best to ignore her. "Uh Henry can you um…" she muttered unsure what to say. She felt his nails scrape her scalp as she shifted her face to the right promptly breaking the kiss. She made a face trying to get his mullet hair out of her mouth.

"What now?" He growled keeping his hand firmly pressed against her soft bouncy breast. He studied her face as he squeezed like Vic had said girls like. She didn't make a reaction though. She was just flushed in the face. Shifting his body so that he was straddling her waist he moved his hand away from her hair. It might have been soft and smelled nice but he could be doing other things with his hands.

"Henry uh you should know I have to be home tonight…" Henry gave her a look as if saying 'and?' Mika fumbled around trying to get out of this situation. "I just figure, your dad, he's down stairs and could wake up any moment right? What if he were to check up on you?"

Henry thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "I'll just hide you in my closet if that happens. It's not likely that my dad will check on me though." He leaned down shifting her shirt to move up her stomach.

Mika's hand quickly latched onto the bottom of her shirt trying to keep it in place, "Can't we just…"

"No way, it'll be fun. Your my girlfriend aren't you?" He smirked at her uneasiness.

"But we aren't dating. That rumor was started by some middle schooler because they saw us smoking." Henry shrugged his shoulders leaning down trapping her head.

He liked watching her squirm, she must be scared. "Why not make it official. Be my official girlfriend."

Reaching one hand up she pushed on his chest. Her other cradled into her chest. "We both know you don't want to date me. You just want sex and if I have sex with you you'll tell the whole school I'm a whore and if I don't you'll tell everyone we did indeed have sex and I'm still a whore."

Henry snorted sitting back on his knees "Beverly Marsh is already the biggest slut. You can't get worse than her." At her uneasy look he chuckled leaning down once more to kiss her but she pulled away. Angering the boy. "Listen here, I don't like this habit of yours, pulling away from me. If I want to kiss you, you'll kiss me. If I want to do anything else you'll do it. Your my bitch after all."

"That's now how relationships work. A good relationship is one where we're supposed to be best friends and tell each other everything. Rely on one another. Not bully the other into submission." She snapped raising her voice some.

His hand reached out smashing it over her lips "Quiet you'll wake my dad." He growled glaring down at her. "There's perks to dating me Denbrough. I won't bother your brother or his loser friends. But if you don't do as I say I'll put all of them in a world of hurt."

She couldn't believe him! He was blackmailing her into dating him?! And knowing him he'd go back on his word in the end and hurt the boys! But what if he was telling the truth? What if he was going to leave Bill, Stan, Eddie, and Richie alone? Would he still bother Ben, Beverly, and Mike? "Do we got a deal?"

God it sounded like making a deal with the devil. He watched her think everything over. Weighing the pros and cons till he caught the nod. She had agreed but held up one of her fingers in his face. "Starting Monday I'll be your girlfriend."

"Why Monday?"

"Don't you want everyone to see that the rumors are true?"

Henry lolled his head side to side before shrugging "Fine starting Monday."

"Great! Now I gotta get home." Henry didn't like it, he held her pinned down to his bed, her flushed face and brown hair surrounded his pillow. It was giving him ideas.

"Why don't you stay awhile." He countered raking his eyes down her chest. "I'll make it worth your time." He smirked leaning down once more chuckling to himself as she fidgeted under him.

Mika groaned annoyed bucking her hips to get him off her "Your so fat. Get off my Bowers." She grumbled pushing on his chest with all her might.

"Careful I might just make you stay the whole night." Rolling her brown eyes up at him she pushed his face away from hers and forced her body in a sitting position.

Ugh she couldn't believe she was going to say this. "Have you even kissed a girl before?" She watched his face as he flushed.

"Of course I have." He grumbled.

She smacked her face and ended up pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe I have to teach you how to kiss. Okay just sit up." She grumbled grabbing the front of his shirt. Pulling his body close to hers. "Just relax numbnuts."

Henry Bowers glared at her for saying he can't kiss. Of course he can kiss. He's kissed plenty girls. And how dare she make fun of him. "Just follow my lead." She sighed leaning forward. Bowers felt sparks run through his system as the girl in front of him kissed him. Her hands slowly ran up his neck and rested on his face.

He felt her soft lips move against his as she tilted her head to the side. He felt her tongue sneak out and lick his bottom lip, the idea was starting to come to him that she wanted him to open his mouth. Unsure what to do he did as asked.

That's when things went into overdrive. Her tongue clashed with his as she pulled him closer to her, her fingers running through his hair trying to draw her closer. His breathing became scarce but he didn't want to stop. He gripped her hips a primal instinct raced through him as he ran his hands up her shirt and trying to get under that pesky bra of hers.

She pulled away wide eyed gasping for air but he didn't stop. He moved to her neck kissing and licking certain spots till he heard the delightful moan escape her lips when he starting kissing and sucking under her jaw. She was moaning for him alright. That was a big boost for his ego and he needed to get this off. He needed to get rid of this shirt now. "Bowers." She called him pushing his head away from her neck.

He made a noise saying he wasn't done making her laugh. It was like watching a child trying desperately to keep its toy. "Some tips. Swallow the spit in your mouth before you kiss. Girls really don't like having a water fall of spit in their mouth when making out." She instructed looking him over. "Not bad though."

Henry Bowers smirked to himself at her look. Her hair was matted and thrown in all sorts of directions. Her face was flushed red and her lips were swollen. All of that was his doing. He was about to comment on how she wasn't so bad herself when he heard movement down stairs. His dad was awake for once. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the closet throwing her in watching her land on some shoes. He really didn't want to get a lashing for having a girl over.

Mika hissed feeling something sharp and pointy poking into her butt. She was bleeding alright she heard a loud stomping up the stairs and grumbling. She stayed as quiet as she could. She didn't want to deal with Oscar Bowers.

"What are you doing?" She heard the drunken slur in Oscars voice. She heard the thumps as he stumbled in the room.

Henry kept his eyes cast down to the floor. He had to be careful how he spoke. "Just getting ready for bed." He spoke so softly Mika almost didn't hear it.

Henry kept his head down waiting for it to be over with. Oscar got in his face and all he could smell was the cigarettes, beer, and vomit. "You better be you pathetic excuse of a boy." The man wobbled pushing him back. Henry flinched waiting for the pain to come.

"Your not even worth my time." He smacked the boy hard enough to send him falling into his pillow. Henry bit his tongue to keep quiet. He had to be calm as his father stomped out of the room.

Mika waited in silence to hear the soft shuffling to come to the closet. She felt like some sort of slut hiding from another mistress. Ugh this sucks. The closet door creaked open showing Henry. He didn't look at her as he opened the door. "I should go…"

"Yeah…"

Henry walked her to the door being a nice gentleman for once in his life and locked the door behind her. What the hell just happened? Why did she go with him to his room? Why did she go with him to begin with?! She knew better than to follow a boy blindly to his room. Ugh what was wrong with her anymore?! Why was she acting like a dumb teenager?!

"So have you decided?"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus on a hot summer's day!" Mika cried skidding to a halt in front of the OG Pennywise in the middle of the road. "You leave me alone!"

"Can't do that sweetheart. Penny is getting antsy and just LOVES the idea of having a youngin with you." OG gushed holding his hands to his chest happily like some proud mom "You do want to go home, don't you? It's the only way."

"So you're telling me your serious? You want me to sleep with that clown?! Your insane!" OG shrugged not bothered by the news actually it looked like he already knew that could be her answer. "How do I know your not lying? For all I know your just trying to get This Pennywise laid and I still end up killed."

OG huffed crossing his arms over his chest "Not true at all. He wouldn't dream of hurting his Mate."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about a mate?! She was not that clowns mate! "Your crazy!" She huffed running past the clown to get back home. No. No way. There was absolutely no way that she was going to sleep with a clown and be his mate. Blegh. Her stomach was in knots with dread. There were so many things she didn't want to happen that were happening.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She grumbled to herself kicking a beer can down the road. "What the hell is even happening?!" She cried, "There's no way that thing wants me as a mate. I'm already stuck being Bowers girlfriend, this is just a fucking trainwreck that is my life." Mika brought her hands to her face moaning into her hands.

"I'm dead. I'm just dead aren't I? I got into some sort of accident and this is how I'm being punished."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." OG Pennywise shushed her appearing beside her again. How was no one seeing this! He was a freaking clown! It's not hard to miss with his **BRIGHT YELLOW PANTS****!** "Your life could be worse, he could have killed you if it weren't for me."

Mika sent the clown a nasty glare and walked faster. She had an equally nasty comment on the subject but chose to bite her tongue. She just needed to get home and get some sleep and hope that everything that happened today was a dream. "There's no way I'm that clowns mate." She finally decided to say staring intently at the ground. "I've only seen him three times while I've been here."

"I just know."

Mika rolled her eyes, when was he going to leave? The plot of the movie was just about to start and he could ruin it worse than before.

* * *

Monday Morning had rolled up quicker than Mika had wanted it to, she walked her younger brother to his school and met up with the boys "You don't look too good," Eddie had pointed out causing the others to look at her. Eddie looked uneasy and started to create some distance between them. He couldn't risk getting sick now!

"Yeah I'm going to hate myself in the next twenty minutes if I see Bowers." She muttered keeping an eye on every corner. Where he might pop up. Bill and the others glance at one another confused. The roar of a car pulled into the school parking lot. The group took a glance back to see that it was indeed Henry Bowers and his gang of friends. Mika let out a moan of annoyance holding her face. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was already not looking forward to it.

"Hey Denbrough!" Bowers had called smirking to himself as he walked towards the group. Belch, Vic, and Patrick not far behind.

Bill turned around confused while Mika didn't, she was staring at the doors to the school twitching slightly. Eddie, Richie, and Stan glance at one another unsure what to do. "If we run now we might be able to get away." Richie muttered as quietly as he could.

"No good, they'd catch us before we could even get away." Stan muttered back nervously glancing over at the group. There was no way they could get away.

"Everyone just stay quiet and we'll see what they want." Eddie gulped.

Mika sighed reaching over and placing a hand on Bill's head messing up his hair and giving him a forced smile. "He's calling me dummy. "

"Wuh-wuh-why?"

Mika leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek, "I love you thats why." Bill watched horrified as Mika walked over fidgeting with her hands as she spoke with the bastard like a regular friend.

"What is she doing? I thought you said they weren't dating." Richie called jaw still dropped as he watched her push his shoulder back while laughing, was she seriously flirting with Bowers.

"I-I-I doh-don't know. Sh-sh-sheee s-s-said they wer-weren't." Bill was angry. What did Bowers have against her to make her act this way? Mika said she didn't like him and she knew fully well how Bowers could be. So why was she letting him touch her?

Right now Bowers has his arm wrapped around her waist and kept whispering in her ear. Even Bowers friends were surprised by his actions.

Bill saw red watching his older sister lean over and place a kiss on Bowers cheek as she left him. She waved to Bowers gang and rejoined the boys completely disgusted "Hey Eddie can I steal your hand sanitizer?" Eddie fiddled with his fanny pack till he pulled out the small bottle.

"What the hell was that?" Richie tried not to yell. He watched her dribble the liquid over her arms and started rubbing the crap up and down.

She looked sick like she wanted to puke and after glancing at her brother she let out a sigh "I'll explain later today okay?" She took a glance around "When we don't have an audience."

* * *

After school on Monday Mika explained why she did what she did to the boys, upset and gripping tightly onto her backpack as she did so. Bill was furious saying as best as he could that he didn't need protecting but because of his stutter he couldn't get the full sentence out.

Richie, Stan, and Eddie couldn't believe that she would do something like that for them. "You know this is going to bite you in the ass right? Bowers is going to go back on his word eventually."

He watched her shrug "I know. It's not like I'm going to be spending my free time with him. It's just for the time being. As soon as I find out he broke his end of the deal then we're done." Bill was still mad at that answer.

"Bu-bu-but what I-I-if he-he tr-tries tuh-tuh-to…" Bill had tried to ask he hated his stuttering. He hated it more than anything. He was trying to say 'But what if he tries to force himself on you' but he couldn't even get through the stupid sentence.

Mika wrapped her arm around the boys shoulder pulling him towards her in a hug "Nothing will happen between me and Bowers. I swear it." She held out her pinky waiting for him to hook hers. She did it all the time with Aaron back home. It was how Aaron knew she was serious about something.

Bill stared at the childish promise way and hooked his pinky with hers. She never does that unless she's trying to calm someone down. "F-uh-fine."

That was Monday. It was Wednesday now and word had spread through the small down of Derry so that everyone knew that Henry Bowers and Mika Denbrough were officially dating and it wasn't just a rumor. So far Henry and his friends hadn't done anything to Bill or his friends but the idea of being Henry Bowers girlfriend was still gross.

Thankfully Bill had a dentist appointment so she had to get him out of school and away from these annoying prying eyes. So with her backpack on she walked through the middle school looking for Bill's classroom. Everyone was away so it was harder to find him that normal. She didn't know his class schedule by heart she just knew he had a presentation today with Eddie.

Trying another hallway she ran across Beverly Marsh at her locker being yelled at by the one and only Greta. Her girl lackies were behind her throwing in insults every now and then while Beverly tried her best to ignore them.

Oh yeah, Mika remembered Greta. From what she remembered in the movie she was just a constant bitch to everyone around her. Her and Bowers would be perfect together. "You think you can ignore me Beaverly? You're such a slut it's a wonder how you can even get anyone!"

Mika walked by and pushed her face into a locker. That aught to hurt. The group of girls gasped surprised and spun around to see Mika Denbrough. "Are you sure she's the slut? I'm pretty sure you're just a jealous bitch because she's prettier than you."

Beverly stared wide eyed at the older Denbrough girl. What was she doing here? "You bitch! Do you know who I am?!"

"Nope." Greta was fuming. "Oh wait...Yeah I do. Your a bitch." The two girls who she didn't even bother remembering their names started to plan something for a retaliation. "Don't even think about it." She snapped to them "I don't know how Henry's going to be when I tell him three bitches were messing with me and my friends. He gets real protective of me." She made that up on the spot.

Mika knew that was false, Bowers didn't care what happened to her as long as she did certain things with him. But the threat of upsetting Henry Bowers sparked some fear in their eyes. "Yeah right." Greta muttered glaring at the older girl. "He doesn't care about this tramp."

Beverly kept her eyes on the floor "But I do," She leaned close to the bratty girl getting in her face. She hated bullies. "You really wanna test me Greta?" Mika shot out grabbing Beverly's wrist she instantly saw the flinch and regretted making the girl feel this way. "Beat it Greta." Mika growled tugging the girl close to her. "If I find out you're messing with her still after my little warning I'll make you so miserable."

Mika put on her best scary face and hoped she would just beat it. The two Greta clones seemed to because they helped pull the girl away. So as soon as Greta was gone Mika let go of the girl to hold her face "Oh god that was difficult I didn't think that would actually work. Sorry about grabbing you Beverly." She apologized looking worried.

Beverly stared at Mika Denbrough completely confused now. "What just...I'm confused."

Mika snickered at her confusion and held her hands up away from her. "I was picking up Bill for his dentist appointment and saw them bothering you. Greta annoys the crap out of me so I just stepped in I hope you don't mind." Beverly kept staring at Mika confused. "Sorry again for grabbing you I didn't mean to touch you without your permission."

Beverly couldn't understand this girl. She was dating Henry Bowers one of the biggest bullies in this town and she just saved her? Because Greta was bullying her? From what Beverly remembered of Mika she was always indifferent about what was going on around her. The only time she ever saw Mika act defensively was when it came to Bill. Now she was acting protective of all Bill's friends and now her? And she was apologizing for touching her without her consent? What was wrong with her? "It's fine…"

Beverly watched her shake her head "No it's not." Beverly started feeling weirded out and wanted to get out of here "Its fine...Thanks I guess."

Mika smiled and turned to leave before she spun around again to leave. Beverly didn't know if she should feel happy or more confused than before. What had gotten into her lately. Shaking her head she was late for class. She'd think about this later in science.

**Woo! Introduced Beverly! I might have another update coming up today if I can write but if not there should be another one coming soon. Hope you liked this chapter! **


End file.
